Unforgivingly Sweet
by Kiyu4u
Summary: Warning: Rape, Abuse, Lemon, Yaoi, Fluff, Romance, ultimate uke Ryoma, MOMOxRYOMA, ATOBExRYOMA, FUJIxRYOMA, OTHERSxRYOMA. What can I say, anything your heart desires!
1. Unforgiving Friend

Hiya! This is my first time ever writing a story (except for school projects). ^-^;; Please don't say that my writing skills suck, I already know it does. My grammar, use of pronouns and stuff…. Ick! Anyways, just use your imaginations and ignore awkward phrasing! xD

Because of the multiple complaints of this story being too hard n stuff, I shall continue the story for about two more chapters or so. (good for writing practices as well. =P)

**And special thanks to Yuu-chan who gave me the main idea/storyline~

**NEXT CHAPTER:** I'll try to finish it in a week. Hehe.. ;;

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything related to Prince of Tennis. If I did, I would make it so that Ryoma gets f***ed by every Seigaku Regular, all the opposing teams in the series, and more. ^/////^

ANYWAYS… have fun reading! And please review!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

UNFORGIVING

"M-momo-senpai." Ryoma gasped as the other boy's body pressed him hard against the bed frame, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"You aren't allowed to talk right now, Ryoma." Momo slapped him across the cheek.

"Th-that hurt!" he winced and glared at Momo but he only smirked, grabbing his face in a tight grip.

"I told you to shut up." He bit at Ryoma's lower lip, enjoying the whimper of pain as his squirmed underneath him.

Momo's free hand was already working on the top of Ryoma's white button-up shirt, practically ripping the buttons off in frustration. "Your face is too damn innocent!" Momo said the last sentence with anger. He dug his fingers into Ryoma's beautiful, fragile-looking shoulders, making him gasp in pain. Momo quickly claimed his open mouth in a hard and lust-filled kiss. What seemed like hours, he finally released Ryoma from the suffocating kiss. "Momo-senpai...p-please stop..." sobbed Ryoma as he gasped violently for air.

The Momo laughed quietly as he pushed Ryoma's shirt off. Momo's greedy hands roamed over Ryoma's chest and upper body possessively. "I'm going to do whatever I want to do to you right now and you're going to beg for more." He tightened the cloth that bind Ryoma's wrists together over his head before moving onto his mouth again.

Biting hard on his lip, he drew blood aas Ryoma kicked his legs in pain, trying to break free of this erotic torture. He opened his mouth to yell, but instead, he took the chance to let his tongue enter Ryoma's mouth, a free hand pinching hard on his nipples.

Momo grabbed a handful of Ryoma's hair; his beautiful green, emerald-like coloured hair, and forced Ryoma's head back, making the younger boy exhale in pain. Momo stared at his pale, soft, creamy skin and started gnawing at Ryoma's neck like a dog, leaving bite marks all over the once-perfect skin. "Do you like this Ryoma? When I break you? When I taint you?"

"S-stop, please." He closed his eyes, sobbing quietly.

"Stop? Your body says otherwise." Momo lowered his head to lick around the red nipples, sucking and biting down just enough to insight both moans and cries from Ryoma.

"We've only just started. Now no more talking." Momo dug his fingers into Ryoma's sides, and he yelled, tears starting to run down his flushed cheeks.

Momo pulled off the remainder of Ryoma's shorts, leaving his loose, white boxers on as he smiled. "Soft and tempting as always, huh?" Momo smirked, running his hands over Ryoma's wet, pale thighs before flipping Ryoma onto his stomach.

"I-"

Momo slapped him hard on the ass, shaking his head. "I told you, no talking." He pulled at the underwear, causing it to rub against Ryoma's sensitive balls. He moaned into the pillow as Momo jerked his hand up before pulling the fabric down completely, exposing his ass.

Momo spread Ryoma's ass, pushing his own cock against the puckered hole without any preparations or protection.

"Wait! You can't put it in. Stop! Stop!" Ryoma begged, but Momo paid no mind, forcing himself into Ryoma's ass. "I-it hurts, take it out... Momo-senpai.. it hurts… please... I don't want it..!" Ryoma cried deliciously into the pillow. Soon, Momo forced his whole cock into him as Ryoma opened his mouth to scream, only to have two fingers shoved into his mouth.

All of Ryoma's begging and pleas accelerated Momo's excitement. He started thrusted harder, enjoying every second of his cries.

He took his hand out of Ryoma's mouth and come around, jerking off Ryoma in time with his own movements, laughing that even while Ryoma begged for him to stop; he was unbelievably hard. "You say you don't like this yet, you're already this hard."

"I don't, t-take it out. You're hurting me.. Th-this is wrong!" Ryoma sobbed between obvious moans and Momo only moved faster, feeling himself reach closer to his climax.

"ha…a….ahh..ng..nn… s-stop, not inside, you can't come inside! Ahh…hah.." Ryoma pulled at the restraints on his arms, but Momo only pushed harder inside, forcing him to bury his face into the mattress.

Momo came quickly, spilling himself into Ryoma as he let out a long moan and pulling out slowly. Sitting back on his legs, he looked at Ryoma's body shake as he finally came as well, looking like a complete slut.

"See, you enjoyed that didn't you?" Momo smirked as he took pictures of the broken, slutty, tear-stricken Ryoma. "Just looking at you like this makes me want to do it again!"

Ryoma turned onto his side, facing away from Momo, feeling disgusted by getting raped by his so-called 'best friend'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Areh? Why did Momo rape his best friend?! (-other than me having a super sadistic mind-) Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^-^

Is it good? Is it bad? Please review! xD

~Kiyu-chan


	2. Awkward Bicycle Trip

**PLEASE READ THIS BLURB!!**

YaHo! Kiyu-chan here! Wow, yes, this chapter is short, but I'll write a longer chapter next time… =)

Once again, please don't make fun of my awful writing skills, and review please! ^-^ Criticisms appreciated but… nicely please?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ECHIZEN! DON'T HATE ME!!" Momo yelled as he woke up with a jolt, his hair all over the place. "_Phewf, it was only a dream_" he thought. As he got up from bed, he noticed that his pants were uncomfortably tight. He looked down and noticed he was still aroused from the dream. "Oh gawsh, I'm not gay! I'm not gay... that can't be……" he turned around and noticed that his alarm was off and he only had 5 minutes left to get to school. "AHHHH! KSAAAW!"

Momo quickly got ready and onto his bicycle at record speed. Down the road, he saw Ryoma quickly getting out of his house, ready to run full speed towards school. "_E-echizen…." _Momo suddenly blushed and accidentally fell off of his bicycle. Ryoma turned around and saw Momo. "Momo-senpai!" He rushed over to his half-conscious friend that looked utterly stupid with anime swirly eyes and the classic grin that comes with that. "Momo-senpai! Momo-senpai!" Ryoma called out, slapping Momo each time he said his name.

"Itaii!!" Momo suddenly came back to reality and grabbed onto the slapping hand. "Ryoma, you're not supposed to hit your senpais!" He suddenly froze and stared at the small hand, and abruptly let go of the kohai's hand as if it was poisoned and he backed away a bit.

"M-momo-senpai?" Ryoma stuttered, confused of why Momo suddenly called him by his first name and why his strange behaviour.

"Uhm... err… Echizen, would you like a ride to school? I have a second seat on my bike incase of times like this…" Momo covered up.

"Arigatou…" Ryoma said as he took the seat behind Momo and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his left cheek on Momo's lower right shoulder, and leaned his body on Momo's warm back.

At first, Momo couldn't even move. Not that he couldn't drive two people at the same time, but…feeling Ryoma's arms and body on him…. it was almost intoxicating! But quickly he got used to it and started pedaling at full speed.

While he continued to drive the bike, he could feel that Ryoma was wet, especially his hair. At the traffic light, he turned around and looked at the drowsy Ryoma and his half-closed eyes. "_Is that a blush on his face?"_ wondered Momo. Ryoma's black-green hair was completely soaked with cold water and gave off a beautiful glow in the morning light. He didn't notice Momo gazing at him until he found it awkward that they have stopped for such a long time.

"Momo-senpai, why did we stop so long?" Ryoma asked as he slowly lifted his head to look at his senpai. Momo quickly turned his gaze to the road.

"O-oh! I think there was something wrong with the traffic light..." Momo shook his head and quickly continued bicycling. The same thing happened at the next traffic light. The car behind them had to honk four times to catch Momo's diverted attention.

By the time they got to school, they were 25 minutes late. Ryoma groaned as he slowly made his way into the school. "Momo-senpai, what's with you this morning?" Ryoma asked in an irritated voice.

"U-uhm, well, I was reviewing the math formulas for today's test." Momo stuttered and quickly put on a weird smile.

"…_._" Ryoma giggles slightly with a light blush. Suddenly, he stopped and ran to his science class quickly. He had to get away from Momo.

Momo stood still, trying to register what Ryoma just did. "_Blush and giggle? Nah, it's just my imagination"_ Momo concluded as he quickly went to his math class.

By the time the senpai and kohai got to their first period, it was over. During second period, Ryoma had English. He didn't go to sleep, however, he was reviewing the most fucked-up nightmare he had last night….

_Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback_

"_Ah-ahh! Stop.. please!" Ryoma cried out, thrashing against his restraints, blindfolded…His body covered with blood and abuse markings. Two figures loomed over the small boy with wide smirks and lust-filled eyes as Ryoma was struck on his left cheek hard. He coughed out blood as………………………….._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's where I ran out of ideas! I don't know who the two rapists should be. ^-^;; Please review and tell me what you think! PM me for an idea for the two figures. =D Thanks for reading!!!


	3. This Cannot be Happening

**PLEASE READ THIS BLURB**

Alo! Kiyu-chan here. ^-^ This is the continuation from last chapter. Forgive my obsession of slapping. It's better than having the people receive punches right? Also, forgive me for making events so completely random. According to the votes and such, Atobe and Fuji wins as the two attackers!! I'm sorry if this is confusing/boring!! My mind was all over the place when I wrote the second half of the story. If it is really no good, I can always rewrite it to be better. ^-^;; (making it up as I write along)

**Note:** If you do not like rape or abuse, skip the Flashback section all the way to the last two paragraphs before the DreamEnd line.

**Next Chapter: ** Maybe next week ish? I have science fair. ^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Prince of tennis though I do own the 'EVENTs' involving Seishun and Hyotei. ^-^

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT TO INCORPORATE INTO THE STORY, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME! =D (PM is preferred)

Anyways, have fun reading! Please review!! But no dissing my story-writing skills/grammar. I already know it's bad. -__-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback_

"_Ah-ahh! Stop... please!" Ryoma cried out, thrashing against his restraints, blindfolded…His body covered with blood and abuse markings. Two figures loomed over the small boy with wide smirks and lust-filled eyes as Ryoma was struck on his left cheek very very hard. "We can do whatever we want, unless you want us to post pictures of you online in your current state." said Fuji, taking pictures of Ryoma being attacked by Atobe. He coughed out blood as Atobe started to bite and suck the blood from Ryoma's neck like a vampire. "A—!!" Ryoma's scream was drowned out into Fuji's as Fuji sucked his mouth dry, refusing to let Ryoma take another breath. He wanted to throw up. This was so wrong! They were all guys! Why are they doing this to him? Are they vampires or something? He wasn't turned on one bit. He couldn't breathe. It was so painful everywhere. All he could do was cry, using the last of his breath, he mumbled into the invading mouth "Dareka, daskete.. onegai! (Somebody, save me.. please!)" As if Heaven heard his plea, the door of the room busted open. _

"_Echizen!" someone shouted out to him with a very worried and angry voice. Ryoma's mind was very foggy and he started to black out from lack of oxygen. All he could hear/ feel was violence, Atobe and Fuji pushed off of him, and a new figure replaced them. Before he knew it, the blindfold was lifted. He still couldn't breathe. Using all his energy, he opened half his golden eyes. He couldn't see properly through his tears, but he could make out a crying and worried Momo. _

"_Momo-senpai…" were Ryoma's last whisper before he started to blackout as Momo's hysteric voice calling out to him faded out little by little._

_DreamEndsDreamEndsDreamEndsDreamEndsDreamEndsDreamEndsDreamEndsDreamEndsDreamEnds_

"_RYOMA!!!" shouted Nanjiroh followed by two buckets of cold water. Ryoma suddenly snapped out of his dream and quickly sat upright, coughing out the water that got in his mouth as he desperately gasped for air. Each time he drew in a small breath, a harsh cough followed it. Nanjiroh gave a hard whack on Ryoma's back which looked quite fatal. He coughed out the remaining water and panted violently for air. His skin tone had a strange mix of blue, purple and red. _

"_Ojisama! You don't have to be that rough!" __Nanako__ exclaimed._

"_Shounen! Are you okay?! Shounen!" Nanjiroh said in a worried voice as he continuously shook Ryoma. He finally started breathing normally, his natural skin tone returning. He nodded. "Mattaku, don't keep worrying us like this!" Nanjiroh complained with relief._

"_What happened?" Ryoma winced at his sore throat._

"_You suddenly started screaming nonstop telling someone to stop or something… I kept slapping you, trying to wake you up." Nanjiroh explained. Ryoma then noticed that his cheeks stung. _

"_Suddenly, you just stopped breathing. We thought you were going to die. You nearly gave ojisama and me a heart attack!" __Nanako__ was on the brink of crying._

"_Che. It's impossible to die from holding your breath. You would just lose consciousness and continue breathing normally." Ryoma said with an overly-calm tone. Or so it sounded like it. __Nanako__ gave Ryoma a hard slap on the cheek. "ITAI! What did you do that for?!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his already red cheek._

"_We were so worried about you!" __Nanako__ screamed, running out his room with Nanjiroh following her._

"_They worry too much." Ryoma thought, still rubbing his sore cheek. He looked at his alarm clock and……. "WAAAAH!!!"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ugh. Ryoma really felt like throwing up now that he remembered the dream clearly. Never again will he have the ability to look straight at Fuji or Atobe. "Echizen-san," said the English teacher. "please read the next line."

"Uissu" replied Ryoma. Despite his wandering mind, he somehow kept up with the class in the reading which would surprise all teachers.

Back over at Momo corner, he kept asking for the teacher to repeat questions directed at him. His mind still swirled around his strange dream he had.

During the period before lunch, all the first years had to gather in the auditorium. "Ne, Echizen!" whispered Horio "What do you think is going on here?"

"Who knows…" replied Ryoma as he unbuttoned his black jacket-like uniform. It was really hot in the auditorium. Everyone stopped talking as a loud screeching sound echoed through the auditorium from the speakers.

"A-ah, sorry!!" stuttered the principle. The principle was a young woman that had short, brown hair with glasses and casual clothes. "You might be wondering why you were all called here. First off, I'd like you to welcome Hyoutei's third year students. (A/N: they are standing behind the freshmen) The second and third years of our school have an ongoing project, and all the teachers will be helping them. Since the whole school will be in use for two weeks, all the freshmen will have to go elsewhere. Thankfully, the Hyoutei Gakuen Chutu Bu is kind enough to let all of you attend there for the following two weeks. Because Hyoutei is a very large school and will take time to get used to the environment, everyone here will be attending classes with the third years in partners. All the teachers have matched out your partners according to your interests, personalities and gender. Lastly, you will be living with your partner for the next two weeks due to distance problems. We have already contacted all your parents and agreed. These new changes will be applied after the weekend. Please line up in order according to your class to be matched with your partner. After you get your partner, let's have lunch together to know each other more. Dismissed." The principle finally finished talking and rambling.

By the time the teachers finished telling everyone their third year partners, everyone went "who's this person?" except for the Ichinen trio and Ryoma. _Horio was paired with a person he didn't know_, Kachirou with Oshitari, and Katsuo with Jiro. "Our personalities don't match at all!!" thought Kachirou and Katsuo as they looked up at the two Hyoutei tennis regulars while Horio and his unknown new partner tried to know each other better.

Ryoma was in the worst shock. He stood there, staring at Atobe with large, gold eyes with fear but of course he did his best to hide it. Whether or not Atobe noticed, he smirked at his partner. Images of his nightmare started flashing and appearing in Ryoma's mind. Suddenly, his legs started trembling. He felt weaker and weaker until his legs gave way. He clasped into Atobe's strong, sturdy arms. "Heh, looks like the little brat can't wait to spend two weeks with ore-sama." He said as Ryoma squirmed, trying to stand upright.

"R-ryoma-kun!" exclaimed the Ichinen trio. They quickly grabbed Ryoma off Atobe and helped him sit on the bench outside. Ryoma moaned as he started feeling a very painful headache.

"Oh no! Ryoma-kun has a fever… it's very light, but it'll get worse..." said Kachiro as he felt his forehead. "… Ryoma-kun, why is your hair wet?"

"It's nothing.." Ryoma replied as he put his head in his hands.

"You should always dry your hair. Or else you'll get sick." said Horio in a superior tone. "You should go home for today."

"I said it's nothing." said Ryoma with an irritated voice. Atobe took a seat next to him. Ryoma noticed and got up quickly to get away from him, only to fall down and Atobe catching him in a position which looked something like a hug. "L-let go!" Ryoma said angrily -or was it panic and fear?- which surprised everyone.

"If I let go, you'll fall." said Atobe, getting irritated as Ryoma continued struggling. Momo, who was walking by dropped the box he was carrying and rushed over to him.

"What are you doing with Echizen?!" Momo asked as he pried Ryoma away.

"Your little brat there kept falling, so I just helped him up." replied Atobe as he rubbed his temple. Nothing but misunderstandings and trouble came out of being near Ryoma.

"Well thank you very much, your help is no longer needed now." said Momo with a strange tone of voice with mixtures of annoyance, anger… perhaps even jealousy. Momo dragged Ryoma to the nurses' office, leaving everyone shocked at his behaviour.

The nurses's office was as useless as usual. Recently, the school hired a new nurse and she couldn't even find the washroom which was right next to her for a month! No shocker that they find the office empty. "I'm-O-K, Momo-senpai…" said Ryoma, stressing out each word. "It's just a light headache, nothing big."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally school ended and activities began. By then, Ryoma has got his strength back. "…." Ryoma scanned his eyes across the empty tennis field. Where is everyone..? Momo appeared behind Ryoma at a fair distance. "Buchou called everyone this morning that tennis practice was cancelled for the next two weeks." explained Momo.

"Soka…." replied Ryoma in a quiet voice, not surprised.

"So… you wonna head over to the burger joint?" asked Momo, a bit nervous. "It's still early…"

"I don't feel hungry today…" replied Ryoma, in a quieter voice. Momo was shocked. How is that kohai not hungry?! That defies logic!

"How bout some street tennis?" Momo inched closer to Ryoma, straining to hear what he's saying.

"I'm strangely tired today…" Momo had to put his ear next to Ryoma's mouth to be able to hear him. That was when he felt a hot temperature emitted from him. Momo quickly put his hand on Ryoma's forehead. His golden eyes barely opened.

"MY GAWSH! That's a terrible fever!! We gotta get you home or to the hos-" Momo cut off what he was going to say to catch Ryoma as he started falling forward. _What to do what to do… bring him home? Hospital... Home it is! It's closer! _Momo carried Ryoma in piggy-back style and he carried both their bags running, leaving his bike. _Ugh, why is Echizen's bag so heavy?! No wonder he never grew any taller than the first day he entered Seishun._ Chuckled the senpai as he continued running with his kohai on his back.

By the time Momo got Ryoma home, he found a note on the dinner table.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Hey shounen!! Since today's Friday, Nanako-chan and I went to the hot springs for the next two weeks! Have fun at your new 'partners' house~ Well, see ya in 2 weeks!_

_Mada Mada Dane,  
Nanjiroh_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Great, just great! Not only do I not know how to get rid of fevers, I have no idea where the thermometer is… _thought Momo, in distress. His mind kept wandering about what to do until he felt a light tug on the bottom of his jeans. He looked down and smiled. "Hiya, Karupin! How are you?"

"Meow meow meow!" Karupin mewed as she walked towards the stairs. When Momo didn't follow, she looked back at him and started mewing again.

"Sorry Karupin, I can't play with you right now. I have to help Ryoma…. –somehow-" said Momo.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW!!"

"Okay okay!" Momo followed Karupin upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Is it good? Did you like it? Is it bad? Tell me!!.....Nicely.

Sorry I have to cut it here, my beautiful March Break ended and I have to hurry up and finish my procrastinated homework. TT^TT

Anyways… Review please!! Even a 'hi' will be nice. xD

~Kiyu-chan


	4. EverRising Fever

**PLEASE READ THIS BLURB~**

Yatta! I finally finished. ^-^ Sorry for taking such a long time! I had science fair. T^T And sorry if my writing is very repetitive and an eye-sore to read! Also, sorry if it's kinda boring/slow/too OOC… I'LL INCLUDE HARD LEMON IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE. =D Lastly, sorry for saying sorry so much! xD Anyways, I hope you'll all enjoy this new chapter~

**POLL – Should there be love triangles/squares?**

Yes

No

Some

I don't care

**Pairing: **MomoxRyoma for this chapter  
**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the plot of this fanfic belongs to me. ^-^  
**Rating: **Rated T+  
**Warnings: **Just foreplay, nothing hard. T T;; Sorry!!

"MEOW MEOW MEOW!!"

"Okay okay!" Momo finally gave in and followed Karupin upstairs. She led him to a room with a few posters of pro tennis players, a bed, drawers… all in all, it's an average room you'd find. Momo settled Ryoma in the bed with infinite gentleness. The curtains slowly swayed along with the wind from the slightly opened window as the warm, golden sunlight seeped into the room, dancing - making the moment seem unreal. Momo returned his gaze on the most beautiful thing in the room. Ryoma's hair was spread across his pillow, waving faintly in the light breeze. His cheeks blushed deep red from the ever-rising fever, and lips parted slightly to breathe. _Were his eyelashes always that long? _Momo noticed. Ryoma's skin and hair gave off a magnificent eerie glow, making the small kohai looking like an angel.

As soon as Momo registered what he was doing his head turned bright red. He felt Ryoma's warm, Fanta-scented breath breathing in to his own parted mouth only millimeters away. -I'mnotgayI'mnotgayI'mnotgay…am I?- Momo thought, as they breathed into each other, his blush turning a strange colour of purple-red. He pulled away a bit and gazed at the sleeping angel. No later, as if possessed, he leaned in again, ready to plant a passionate kiss on his little kohai.

"Meow" mewed Karupin as she jumped onto the bed and dropped a pair of oversized white pajamas on the bed right before their lips made contact.

"K-k-k-karupin!" stuttered Momo as he quickly withdrew from Ryoma. "W-w-what are you doing here…." He saw the pajamas. "Is that for Ryoma?" he asked.

"Mew!" replied Karupin.

"Smart cat…" mumbled Momo. He wasn't sure if he wanted to yell at Karupin for ruining the mood, or thank her for snapping him back to reality from doing something terribly wrong… Karupin once again left the room. Momo shook the kohai.

"Ryoma, you should change your clothes, you'll feel better." said Momo, trying to wake him up. No response. Blushing, he started undressing him. His hands shook as he fumbled with Ryoma's button-shirt. Finally taking off the shirt, he gazed at his perfect body. -don'tthinkdon'tthinkdon'tthinkdon'tthink- No use. He was getting hard. Quickly, he dressed Ryoma before anything else happened. Luckily, Ryoma was wearing boxers under his pants. Afterwards, he had to roll up the sleeves of the pajamas quite a bit for him along with his pants. He couldn't do anything about the collar that exposed a good amount of his chest. Talk about overlarge pajamas. Momo just pulled up the blanket, covering his shoulder.

Karupin soon returned with a thermometer. _Amazing… _Momo thought in astonishment. This cat knows everything! He went into the washroom to wash the thermometer before using it. Putting the device under Ryoma's tongue, he noted how soft and pink his tongue was……. He slapped himself. _Gaah!! I'm not gay, I'm not a perv, I'm not falling for Ryoma…aahh maaawwwww… _-beep beep- He stopped talking to himself as he took out the thermometer to check Ryoma's temperature. O__O Oh gawsh! 149 degrees!! Is that possible? Is he goina die??!

"Meow!" Karupin dropped a bottle of pills onto the bed. Medicine for fever.

"Good job Karupin! Now how to make Echizen take it…" –flashback of health class-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Class, today I shall be teaching you how to give pills to an unconscious/sleeping person! (_A/N: yes, cheesy much. Also, these instructions were given to me by a friend and I do not know if this stuff if true or not. If you know how this works, please tell me so that I can fix it! xD_) First of all, the person has to sit upright, or else they'll choke. Put the pill and water into your own mouth and feed it to the person in something like an open-mouth kiss." says health sensei

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-bluuuuush- "Gomen, Echizen…" said Momo. He sat on the edge of Ryoma's bed and pulled him into a sitting position. Hands shaking, he put the pills and a good amount of water into his mouth he got beforehand. One hand grabbed his shoulder and the other supported his head upright. He gradually leaned in towards the kohai. No distractions this time, he claimed the beautiful lips. He pushed the water and pills into his mouth.

"Hnn…" Ryoma moaned subconsciously as he swallowed the medicine that was being forced down his throat. After he drank all the substance, Momo still didn't let up. He pushed Ryoma's sleeping body back onto the bed as he crawled on top of him, still keeping their lips intact. The kiss was deep, passionate, lustful and demanding, as Momo hungrily devoured him. His tongue began exploring every cavern within Ryoma's mouth, sucking away everything – saliva, and air. Gold eyes flew open in confuse from the lack of air. "_M-momo-senpai?!!_" Ryoma thought in surprise. "Nnhh!!!" He used all his energy to push off the attacking animal. "Ha..ah…" He gasped for air. "Momo-senpai what are you…" Before he could finish, Momo clashed his mouth together with his again, biting on Ryoma's lower lip.

"I'm so sorry, Ryoma. I…I just can't wait anymore!" said Momo. He unbuttoned Ryoma's white pajamas, revealing his beautifully pale skin as he lapped at his nipples. Ryoma tried pushing him off, only to have his wrists forcefully pinned down beside both sides of his head.

"Annn…! M-momo-senpai! What are you doing? Stop!" fear started to cloud the golden eyes as realization hit him. "Stop…!" tears started streaming down his face. "Please…" He was so scared, his mind was blank. _Why…? I trusted you! Why are you doing this to me? _ Momo abruptly stopped. He looked at his reflection within those big, frightened, crying gold eyes. _W-what am I doing? Didn't I want to protect him? Didn't I want to destroy those who brought him pain or made him cry? Didn't I only want to see him smile?? _Shock and panic crowded Momo's mind as he suddenly realized what he was doing.

"E-echizen, I-I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Momo, quickly letting go of Ryoma's wrists and running out of the room; leaving him lying in his bed, still trying to recover from the sudden shock.

"Momo-senpai!" Ryoma quickly got out of the bed, running after Momo. "Momo-senpai!!" when Ryoma reached the stairs, he suddenly felt faint from getting up so fast. His left hand gripping the side of his head, he tripped on the first step. When Momo saw Ryoma falling, he turned around to catch him. Ryoma crashed into Momo's opened arms in something that looked like a hug.

"UMF!" Upon impact, Momo was pushed onto the wall. Feeling dizzy, he slumped onto the ground, resting his back on the wall as he continued holding the limp body in his arms. "Echizen, are you okay?" asked Momo, wincing from the pain. He blushed as he saw Ryoma resting his head on his chest, breathing heavily.

"M-momo-senpai, I'm sorry. I just.. suddenly felt so tired and dizzy…" whispered Ryoma. _Must be the drug _thought Momo. He tightened his hold around Ryoma's shoulders and lifted his right hand to ruffle the green hair softly.

"It's just like you to pull a stunt like that to get my attention." Momo gave a warm chuckle.

Ryoma smirked. "It worked didn't it?" his tired eyes drooping. "Don't you dare leave without my permission."

"Hai, hai."

Momo gently picked up Ryoma in a bridal hold. "What are you doing?" Ryoma asked, too tired to put any demanding attitude in his voice.

"What? You wonna try climbing that heap of stairs yourself?"

"No thanks." Ryoma shifted himself in Momo's hold to make himself comfortable.

During the journey up the stairs, Momo cleared his throat. "Ano.. you're not mad about what happened before?" Now it was Ryoma's turn to blush.

"Y-you just caught me off guard is all.." mumbled Ryoma.

"So… you wonna continue?" asked Momo hopefully.

"No." Ryoma replied flatly.

"Awwwww, whyy?" complained Momo.

"I plan on staying clean and undirtied, thank you very much." Ryoma replied as momo settled him back in bed.

"Echizen is too much of a good boy." whined Momo as he came back into the room with a bowl of cold water and cloth. He placed the cool, damp towel on Ryoma's burning forehead as he sat on the side of the bed once again. "How does it feel?"

"It's good." Ryoma closed his eyes, exhausted. Momo subconsciously held onto Ryoma's small, fragile-looking hand which rested beside his head.

Momo watched over Ryoma with worried eyes as his breath got louder and cheeks flushed even more. Looking at the thermometer, the fever got worse! He tightened his grip on the little hand. After a few minutes, the golden eyes opened ever so slightly. "Momo-senpai…."

"Yes, Echizen?" Momo leaned in to hear the whispery voice.

"Kiss me." said Ryoma. Karupin left the room. Momo's face turned beet-red. "Onlya **chaste **kiss." Momo was strangely excited and happy, but it was the fever talking. Not Ryoma. He knew that, but still, he seized the golden chance. Momo planted a gentle kiss on Ryoma's little ones. Unable to help himself, he cupped the flushed face in his hands and nibbled on his lower lip. This made Ryoma gasp in surprise, the damp towel falling off his forehead. Momo quickly slipped his tongue into the opened mouth. "Hnnn…" Ryoma moaned into the passionate kiss. Momo's hands slowly ran down the thin neck and gradually started pushing down the collar of the overly large pajamas, exposing more of Ryoma's sharp collar bones. He's so skinny…not that he was surprised as his fingers traced the collar bones. "Ahhhnn!" Momo suddenly remembered. "_Only a __**chaste**__ kiss._" He stopped his process of raiding the kohai and pinned the little wrists onto the bed really hard to resist ripping off the boy's clothes and fucking him right then. _Shit. _Momo was so hard! Why did Ryoma have to set a limitation like this?? He started grinding his cock on the bed to gain friction instead of using Ryoma.

-DING DONG-

"Ah?" Momo pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. That's when he noticed that Ryoma's wrists were all burning red from his hand imprints…what was more shocking is that Ryoma was asleep! He must have fallen asleep during the kiss! Jeez!

-DING DONG-

"Coming!" Momo quickly pulled up the blanket and put on his jacket to attempt to hide his hard member. He went down the stairs, and opened the door. It was Nanjiroh and Nanako.

"Hi boya!" greet Nanjiroh cheerfully but then he noticed who opened the door. "_Ahg! It's the bicycle boy!" _Remembered Nanjiroh. "What are you doing here?!!" he demanded, very immaturely.

"_Oh gawsh! It's the pervy monk and the bicycle!" _Momo also remembered. (_A/N: it's from an episode where Nanjiroh and Momo crashed bicycles and they got into a fight and stuff xD_)"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Ojisama! Stop being so rude to Ryoma-kun's friends!" scolded Nanako. I'm so sorry uhm…."

"Momoshiro."

"Momoshiro-kun." Nanako smiled. "I'm Ryoma-kun's niece and we live here. Would you mind telling us why you're here?"

"Oh, Ryoma collapsed from a really high fever. I carried him here only to find that the house was empty and both of you going on a hot spring for the next two weeks…" explained Momo. "What happened to your trip?"

"Gaah, stupid hot spring is closed for construction." Nanjiroh rolled his eyes.

"Well, since you're back, I guess I'll have to get home now." smiled Momo. He was really disappointed about this turn of events, but then again, Ryoma's guardians knew more about health care than he did. "Tell Echizen that I hope he feels better!" Momo picked up his bag and left.

-in Ryoma's room-

"Ano… Ojisama?" asked Nanako, as she replaced the towel on Ryoma's forehead.

"Hmmm?" replied Nanjiroh, not looking up from his porno magazines.

"Why are there red markings on Ryoma-kun's wrists…?" asked Nanako, examining them.

"Probably 'cause he got new wrist bands that are too tight." replied Nanjiroh.

"A-Ah…" said Nanako. _When did they start making hand-shaped wristbands? Must be a new brand._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By Monday, Ryoma's fever has lowered quite a lot, and so, he reluctantly walked towards his new partner's home for the next two weeks. Monkey King Atobe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phewf! Finally done!! Please tell me what you think! Is it good? Bad? I'm very sorry that there's no hardcoreness in this chapter. xD Anyways, what do you want more of? Is there a scene you want? TELL ME SO THAT I CAN TWIST THE STORY TO YOUR LIKINGS! ^-^

**Next Chapter:** I'll try to up it by 3 days!! No promises though. ^^;;

~Kiyu-chan


	5. Going to Atobe's

**PLEASE READ THIS BLURB!**

I'm finally done this chapter!! Yay!! Forgive me of my extremely sick mind. And very sorry if it's very repetitive and really bad grammar. Heh, when I read this over, it sounded so rushed!! ^-^;; Ugh, I'll try making the next chapters more spread out and detailed…So sorry!!!!!! This time, I have another poll!!

**Question – should Ryoma be the only uke?**

_Definition: Uke is the person 'on the bottom'. When translated to English, it literally means 'to accept'. (Seme is the opposite/top person)_

Yes

No

A bit of others

I don't care, I just want more!!

Note: I'd like to thank Yuu-chan for helping me phrase the lemon paragraphs!

**Rating: **Rated T+/R  
**Disclaimer: **PoT is not mine! Though Brett, Don and Matt are. xD  
**Next Chapter: **In one week or less… I promise this one! =)

Anyways… ENJOY!! =D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma dropped his bag when he arrived in front of a mansion. "Oh my gawsh…" was all he could say. It was Sunday at 3:00pm. Atobe told him to come over early so that he can show him around his house. HOUSE? How is this a house?!! It's a whole mansion!

"Hello, you must be Echizen-sama. Atobe-sama is expecting you." said an approaching butler.

"O-oh, nice to meet you… who are you?" asked Ryoma, pulling his cap down a bit. He was wearing his red jacket over his white/red t-shirt and black TRAC pants. (basically loose black pants).

"I am Atobe-sama's butler, Sebastian." Bowed Sebastian.

_Why are all first-class butlers named SEBASTIAN?! _Wondered Ryoma with a big anime sweat drop. He returned his attention to the giant mansion.

**(A/N: **_Did you guys watch "Atobe's Gift"? It's a Prince of Tennis Movie and you see Atobe's mansion there._**)**

He gazed at the beautiful mansion, mind wandering so much that he didn't notice that the butler dude – Sebastian has guided him to the front door. The double door looked as if it was made of diamonds and decorated with gold and silver! Once inside, Ryoma continued looking around. The inside of the mansion was every bit as wonderful/mind-blowing as the outside.

(_**A/N: **__I'll let you have fun imagining how his mansion looked like. Just keep the words 'perfect/ideal home' in your mind. =P) _

"Welcome to ore-sama's home!" said Atobe with a pride-filled voice. "Follow me, I'll show you to the bedroom." He gestured Ryoma to follow him. After climbing a great heap of stairs and turning a hundred corners or so, Ryoma found himself in Atobe's bedroom.

Looking around, Ryoma asked "Why are we here?"

"It will take you too long to navigate through my house, so you'll be spending your next two weeks in my bedroom." smirked Atobe. Sweat dripped down Ryoma's face.

"Where will _I_ sleep then..?"

"In my bed of course."

"Where will _you _sleep then..?

"In my bed of course..."

Ryoma started to get scared. For one thing, he was really scared of Atobe because of the nightmare he had, also, he sleeps alone, not with a spoiled enemy! The knocking on the door snapped Ryoma out of his frenzies.

"Atobe-sama, Echizen-sama, would you like some refreshments?" asked Sebastian.

"Get me some cocktail." ordered Atobe.

"I don't need anything." said Ryoma. After he unpacked his bag, Atobe spent the rest of the time giving Ryoma a tour around the mansion. Surprisingly, Ryoma picked up the directions quite quickly. There were six floors. Floor 1: For guests. It was like a 15 or more single floor houses side by side. Floor 2: Private Swimming Pool. Floor 3: Private Dining room. Floor 4: A whole library. Floor 5: Private Bedrooms. Floor 6: Tennis court and gym complete with the latest equipments and such. Each floor was huge! It is almost bigger than the school itself! Ryoma was most impressed with the tennis courts. It was indoors and air conditioned.

"Atobe-sama, Echizen-sama, it is time for dinner." Sebastian came out of nowhere and informed them.

-_AFTER DINNER-_

"Thanks for the food." Ryoma had quickly finished the most expensive meal he has ever eaten and made a getaway to the stairs.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Do you always eat that little?"

"What if I do?" Ryoma asked back.

"Where are you going anyways?" asked Atobe, following Ryoma down the stairs. Stopping at the closet, Ryoma put on his red jacket and put on his Fila shoes.

"Somewhere far away from you." replied Ryoma, putting on his cap.

"I forbid to let you out the house after 5 pm." Atobe moved to the door facing Ryoma, blocking his path.

"Yaddah." said Ryoma nonchalantly, walking past the blacking figure.

"Stubborn rebellious little brat." Atobe mumbled, rolling his eyes as he put on his coat and shoes to follow Ryoma.

"Why are you following me?" asked the irritated kohai.

"Little brats like you should not go around town alone." replied Atobe as they arrived at the city.

"Che, just keep away." Ryoma mumbled. Atobe followed him a few meters away. _I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself.. _he fumed. The sun started setting as the two walked down the empty sidewalk.

"Brat, don't you think we should head back about now?" called out Atobe from a fairly far distance.

"Monkey king, you don't have to follow me y'know?" replied Ryoma, looking back. Atobe suddenly gasped as a door behind Ryoma shot opened and two figures emerged, grabbing him into the small hotel.

"E-eh….!" Ryoma go cut off as a powered handkerchief slapped across his face, covering his mouth and nose while figure 2 grabbed Ryoma's wrists from behind. He coughed and tried to take a breath, only to breathe in the powdery substance from the cloth. "_I can't move!" _panicked Ryoma, realizing that the powered was paralyzing him.

"Echizen!!" Atobe ran towards them. Too late. The two strangers already took Ryoma into the building and up the elevators.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Where am I? _That was the first thought that went through Ryoma's aching head. _What happened? I can't move! _When his eyes adjusted, he found himself lying on the floor, his wrists tied together above his head. His ankles also tied together. A strip of cloth was tied around his head across his mouth, gagging him. _Great, now I'm paralyzed __and__ tied up. _He could barely move his head as he registered the room. It was an empty, small, dorm-sized room with only a drawer at the corner. Abruptly, the door opened and three teens came in.

"Don, are you sure this is a girl?" asked figure 1.

"It's not. Fooled me there a bit. But he's really cute! Isn't he, Matt?" replied Don, directing at figure 3. Matt nodded as he kept his hungry eyes on Ryoma.

"You're right. He'll do nicely!" said figure 1.

"I knew you'd see it our way, Brett." gleamed Matt.

Brett was a well-muscled teen, approximately 20. He wore a grey, large t-shirt, a red wrist band, and loose black pants along with sneakers. He was the tallest and had an aura of leadership, and malice. He had red, ruffled up hair and purple, piercing eyes. The Boss.

Don is a slightly built figure approximately 19. He wore a tank top with a black jacket on top. He wore loose black pants and running shoes. His hair looked like Fuji's but more wild, layered and blonde. His eyes were green and mischievous.

Matt had a really delicate structure, yet muscular at the same time. He looked about 18 and he wore a medium-sized red T-shirt and slightly ripped jeans. His shoulder-lengthed orange hair was tied in a low ponytail with bangs falling over his forehead. His eyes were fiery red.

The three captors turned their gaze on Ryoma. He quickly put on his famous cold glare, but lying on the floor, tied up has very much lowered the effect. Matt grabbed Ryoma's tied wrists from behind and jerked him upright into a sitting position. "Aww, how cute. Little baby here is glaring at you, Brett." said Don.

"Heh." smirked Brett. He kneeled down next to Ryoma gave him a hard slap on the cheek. Ryoma winced at the immense pain as his left cheek started turning red. The pain dispersed slowly and he put on his glare again. Brett laughed. "We're goina have so much fun breaking you." The malice and corrupted voiced seeped into Ryoma's mind, making him mentally shake in fear. Don pulled out a strip of cloth from the drawer and blinded folded Ryoma's eyes.

Panic struck Ryoma as he felt Brett's dirty hands unzipping his red jacket and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his white shirt. Cold air hit his chest, making him shiver. Brett slightly lifted Ryoma's chin, exposing his neck, sniffing and smelling the exposed skin like a hungry dog. Under the gag, Ryoma bit down on his own lower lip to avoid screaming in disgust as Brett's mouth ran over his neck, all the while sucking on the perfect skin. He practically mauled the skin like a wolf. Using his teeth, he inflicted a large bite mark just above Ryoma's pulse, hearing a beautifully delicious pained scream which right away Turned On the three attackers. Brett lathed on the abused flesh until it felt raw to the touch. "There, you're ours now. Both soul and body." He said into Ryoma's ear, licking and chewing the shell of the ear and bit on it hard enough to draw pain, new/unknown sensations, and an urge to throw up on that damned pedophile.

"Ha… ahhn..." Ryoma whimpered and sobbed hopelessly.

"Such nice sounds …" moaned Brett, his erection getting harder by the second. Meanwhile, Don unbuttoned the rest of Ryoma's white shirt, pinching and biting the pink little nipples one after another.

"Hnnn…Nnnhh…Stop….stop…….a-ah!" Ryoma's muffled cries sounded in the room, tears streaming down his face, mixing with the sweat on his cheeks.

"Ne, Brett, Don, when will it be my turn? I'm getting so damn hard!" Matt complained, rubbing his cock on Ryoma's back.

"Just wait, we're still fore-playing." Don laughed, erection growing ever so hard from the moans of the defenseless boy. Brett smirked, planting his alcohol-drenched tongue on Ryoma's jaw and travelled up his cheek, licking away the trail of tears.

"Shit… I can't…" Brett forced Ryoma's limp body into a kneeling position. Matt continued pulling the thin wrists upward, keeping Ryoma's body from collapsing onto the floor. Brett took off the gag that muted Ryoma.

"Stop it!" Ryoma shouted as soon as the gag was off.

"Shut it, kid!" Brett commanded, undoing his own pant zippers to reveal his huge erection. He put both his hands on either side of Ryoma's head, clutching and burying his hands into the silky emerald hair.

"Itaii!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Open your mouth."

"Yaddah!"

Brett tightened his grip in Ryoma's hair. Wincing in pain, Ryoma quickly obeyed and opened his mouth slightly.

"Bite, and you'll regret it." warned Brett.

Ryoma gagged as Brett forced his cock past Ryoma's open but reluctant lips, mind woozy by Brett's painful grip on his hair.

"Suck it." Brett moaned out, but still threatening. Throwing pride aside, Ryoma sucked noisily with little co-ordination of his tongue or overall movement, dizzy and preoccupied as he was with his battle to avoid throwing up.

"Heh, poor guy. Must be his first time." smirked Matt.

"Yah, but shit… he's good…….damn..his mouth is so soft…so wet……..ahh" Brett said in a daze. Without warning, he started thrusting into Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma coughed as Brett started thrusting harder and faster, whamming the back of his throat.

Brett held Ryoma firmly with his rigid cock deep in the poor boy's mouth as he had his extreme orgasm. Ryoma gagged instantly as the hot, white fluid gushed at the back of his throat as he tried to withdraw to catch a breath.

"Swallow it." said Brett, his cock still spilling seed into the choking Ryoma. A thin trick of choked up bile and semen slid down from the corner of Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma screwed his wet eyes shut from under the blind fold, his throat working convulsively as he tried to obey the order. His stomach clenched but somehow, miraculously, the very fear of what Brett would do to him if he threw up somehow prevented him from puking.

Brett did not release him until he was sure that Ryoma had ingested every last drop. Slowly he withdrew his still half-hard cock from the trembling lips but remaining connected by a couple of thin strands of saliva, bile and come. Ryoma panted loudly through his nose, his teeth clamped firmly down on his bottom lip as he fought against the need to vomit, to rid himself of that vile essence curdling in the pit of his stomach.

Brett watched with an expression of deep amusement.

"Yo Brett, is it my turn yet?!!" asked the impatient Don, still jerking himself off.

"Sure thing." replied Brett. He turned back towards Ryoma.

"No…no..! Stop!" Ryoma tried to move his useless limbs to get away with no success. Brett started to pull down Ryoma's pants.

"Heey! It's no fair! I wonna have a shot too!" complained Matt once again.

"You had your turn last time, it's your turn to hold our toy now!" laughed Don.

'_Make them stop! Make them stop…please!!' _Ryoma's mind begged as Don lifted his head, ready to push his cock through those beautiful trembling lips.

The door busted open.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY BRAT!"

_That voice! Could it be…?_

-WHAM- -WHAM- Ryoma could hear Brett and Don flying towards the far wall from two heavy punches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Is it okay?? Is it good? Too rushed? –I know it is x(- Anyways, please review!! I want to know what you guys think and I want to include what **you **want! ^-^

Thanks for reading!!

~Kiyu-chan


	6. I Will Suffer Only For You

**PLEASE READ THIS BLURB**

Wow, I'm done two chapters in two consecutive days! New record!! Sorry about my obsession of necks and stuff. '-' I have a thing about exposed chests! –not a fan of complete nude- xD Gaah, I promise that I'll add hard lemon in the chapter after the next. And more smut. xD Also, please tell me how to improve my writing so that it's not so much of an head/eye-sore to read!!

**Poll – Question: Should there be a main pairing?**

Yes (If so, which pair?)

No (Everyone should share! – I didn't plan out the three/four/five/etc-somes yet. xD)

I don't care, I just want more!

**  
Disclaimer: **PoT not mine. T^T**  
Warning: **Violence**  
Rating: **T+**  
Main Pairing in Chapter: **AtoRyo**  
Next Chapter: **Perhaps in one week

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door busted open.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY BRAT!"

_That voice! Could it be…?_

-WHAM- -WHAM- Ryoma could hear Brett and Don flying towards the far wall from two heavy punches. "W-wha…" Matt got cut off as he received a punch on the face, sending him to the ground. Matt let go of Ryoma's wrists from the impact –the only source of keeping him upright- Ryoma started falling backwards as sturdy hands caught him from the back.

"Echizen! Echizen! Are you alright??!" asked Atobe, worried.

"A-atobe-senpai?" Ryoma's voice cracked as he tried not to break into a sob, silent tears continued flowing down his flushed cheeks. Atobe tenderly wiped the tears away.

"It's okay, Echizen…everything's going to be fine." Atobe whispered reassuringly, embracing the half-broken boy in a warm, safe hug. Sadness and sympathy took a hold of his heart as Ryoma buried his head in Atobe's shoulder, crying and trembling harshly. He grabbed the boy even closer, rubbing his back comfortingly. Looking at Ryoma in this state made him want to cry too…

He was about to take off the blindfold and untie the binded boy but suddenly, Matt sprang up from the ground and grabbed Ryoma out of his arms, catching him off guard. Brett and Don also regained consciousness, arising from the floor like zombies. "Atobe-senpai! Atobe-senpai!" Ryoma used all his strength, attempting to struggle out of Matt's hold.

"Looks like we got our toy back." Brett smirked, rubbing his aching head a little. Atobe, filled with anger was about to knock them all unconscious again, but froze. Matt pulled down Ryoma's jacket and shirt to expose his right creamy, pale shoulder using his right hand. His fingers then traced Ryoma's collarbone. Using his left hand, he grabbed a handful of Ryoma's emerald hair and pulled his head back a bit, showing more of his neck. His right hand travelled into his pant pocket and brought out a dangerously sharp hand knife, resting the blade on the front-right side of the boy's neck.

"You don't want anything to happen to your little friend here, would you?" smirked Don.

"You bas--!!" Atobe stopped in mid sentence as Matt applied a little pressure on the knife. The blade sunk a little into Ryoma's soft skin, drawing a steady stream of blood down his exposed chest. Ryoma bit hard on his own lower lip, whimpering, to refrain from screaming in pain and fear.

"Gah!" Ryoma exclaimed. Matt removed the blade from the cut and started licking away the blood from the newly made wound. Atobe watched, transfixed at the inhuman, yet strangely arousing scene.

"Stop…!!" said the shaken Atobe.

"Oh? Get down on your knees." demanded Brett.

"In your dre…"

Matt directed the knife's pointed tip at Ryoma's pulse. Throwing away his pride, Atobe kneeled on the ground.

"Took you long enough." smirked Don.

"Now we are going to repay you for what you did to us a hundred times over!" said Brett, cracking his knuckles. –WHAM!- Brett punched Atobe hard on his jaw. Ryoma could hear Brett and Don continuously punching and kicking Atobe.

"Atobe-senpai!!!!!!" Ryoma yelled.

"Don't talk, don't move." warned Matt.

"Yaddah! Stop hurting him!" Matt tightened his grip on Ryoma's hair.

"Shut it, you little whore. You belong to us now!" Matt crashed his lips on Ryoma's, forcing his tongue in, only to have Ryoma bite it. "Iteh!!" Matt exclaimed. He turned the boy around and struck Ryoma on the really hard, knocking him onto the floor.

"Echizen!" Atobe called out, only to have Don pulling him up off the ground by his collar and punching him in the face.

"You should be worrying about yourself right now!" Brett kicked Atobe in the stomach, causing him to cough out a dangerous amount of blood.

Matt has already crawled on top of the limp boy. "Get off!!" Ryoma would be struggling and kicking by now if he wasn't paralyzed.

"Hmmm? You're not fighting back though. You want this don't you?" Matt pushed Ryoma's arms over his head and started biting the erected nipples.

"No! Yaddah!"

"I'm goina fuck you so hard that…"

"Shouldn't all of you be running away by now?" Atobe suddenly smirked. Brett and Don stopped kicking him.

"If I'm right, the police should arrive here in 43 seconds." Atobe continued smirking, eyes filled with confidence and triumph.

"BASTARD! When did you…?" Brett started.

"Right when you snatched my precious brat away." Atobe replied.

"Ksaw! We'll remember this!" Brett clenched his teeth, picked up Atobe for the last time, and threw him against the wall.

"And you!" Brett turned his eyes to Ryoma. "We'll get you sooner or later. Just you wait." His corrupted gaze and malice-filled smirk sent shivers up Ryoma's back even if he couldn't see it. The three kidnappers retreated out of the room.

Moments passed.

"Atobe-senpai..?" Ryoma said, his voice quiet from the soreness of his throat due to the blowjob and yelling. "Atobe-senpai..??" he asked slightly louder, wincing a bit. Atobe groaned.

"I'm sorry, Echizen. I'll get you right now." Atobe said, voice shaking a little from intense pain. Talking was so painful! It hurt his lungs and ribs. His lips bled a little and his jaw felt like it shattered.

"Are you okay?" asked the worried Ryoma. "Are you hurt badly?"

"Nah, I'm okay. Just a little sore." Ryoma's been through a lot; better not add to his worries.

"Soka… So… where's the police…?" asked Ryoma.

"I lied. I forgot my cell phone. There was no time to find a phone. Plus, I didn't know which room they took you to anyways." Atobe tried getting up, coughing up blood. He leaned on the wall for support. Everything in his body either ached or felt like shattering at any second. This was the most painful experience he had to endure since.. ever! He panted loudly.

"Ato--?"

"Shh, I'm fine!" Atobe grunted, letting go of the wall, trying to stand on his own. Pain shocked through his whole body like electricity, his shins felt like snapping in half. Still, he staggered towards Ryoma's body. When he got to him, he collapsed onto his knees next to him. He winced, letting out a shaky breath, he chuckled "Really, nothing good comes out of being near you." He buttoned up Ryoma's shirt and tried to pick him up bridal style. He shoulders felt like falling off, his back hurt like hell and it felt as though his muscles were going to tear off. In reality, Ryoma was too light and skinny… waay too delicate and fragile… Atobe knew that but he was quite thankful and was in no position to lecture the boy about gaining more weight and skin.

"W-wha-! Put me down! Let go!" Ryoma said frantically. He still wasn't used to being around Atobe, let alone touching him after the nightmare he had.

"What? You wonna walk all the way back to the manor yourself?" Atobe winced, trying to keep his voice even and not fall onto the ground.

"………can't you at least untie me first?" complained Ryoma.

"Knots are too tight." Atobe lied. "Anyways, even if I untie you, you'd still won't be able to move." Atobe slowly lifted him up despite all the fatal pain. _I don't want you to see me in this condition. I don't want you to worry. I don't want to see you cry. I want you to be treated of your injuries and get better. I want to see your arrogant smirks again._

Atobe used the stairs to get down. Using the elevator will be too much of a hassle. Each step he took got more and more painful. Not to mention that they were on the 14th damn floor. "_I just hope my legs or arms won't break." _thought Atobe. He didn't want to drop Ryoma in any way.

---------------------------------------

Finally, Atobe made it out the back of the hotel. He walked down the streets with Ryoma in his arms, the sun almost set. Ryoma felt Atobe's broad chest unevenly rise and fall and a very slight stagger-limping motion when walking. Minutes passed by as the drug started wearing off slightly. Ryoma wriggled around a little, body feeling very numb. His elbow accidentally jabbed into Atobe's stomach, causing him to cough up a large amount of blood, red droplets dampened Ryoma's jacket and hands.

"S-sorry!" exclaimed Ryoma. "Atobe-senpai, are you coughing up blood?!!"

"N-no, it's just…saliva…" Atobe lied again. "Just stay put, we're almost there…"

"Atobe-senpai…" said Ryoma. He didn't know what to think. Is it possible for anyone to have that much saliva in their mouths?

After minutes and minutes of silence and walking (obviously limping now), Ryoma couldn't take it anymore.

"A-ano… Atobe-senpai?" started Ryoma.

"Hai?"

"You're hurting me…"

"Where?"

"Your grip on my right shoulder and knee gets harder and harder… it hurts…"

"R-really? I'm sorry!" Atobe quickly released his crazy tight grip. During the journey from the hotel to the mansion, all the various pains from all over Atobe's body got more and more painful and sore as his hands subconsciously tightened its hold on whatever he was holding to bear the pains. He didn't realize that he was hurting Ryoma..

After what seemed like forever, they made it out of the city and saw the mansion at the far end of the large grassy field. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Atobe continued walking.

"Atobe-sama! Echizen-sama!" Sebastian and a few other servants ran towards the two boys. Upon seeing Sebastian, relief washed over Atobe. He knees gave out and started falling forward.

"Ah!" Ryoma yelped out. Using the last of his strength and consciousness, Atobe forgot about his aching body and flipping over right before they crashed violently onto the hard ground so that he was the one who suffered the impact instead of Ryoma. His mind slowly blacking out, he could hear Ryoma's fading voice calling out to him with worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!! Tell me what you think! Tell me what you want!! I hope you enjoyed the fic!!

~Kiyu-chan


	7. This is My First Time

**PLEASE READ THIS BLURB!!**

Chapter 7 updated! Wow, I never thought I'd write this much! xD I guess it's because of everyone's encouraging reviews and all the story alerts/faves/author alerts/faves. I would like to thank everyone that supported me! ^-^ Also, special thanks to Yuu-chan for helping me phrase some sentences. =3 Time for sorries. Once again, sorry if the story is very repetitive! Also, I have a thing for Ryoma being tied up. xD I'll try to avoid it in future chapters! And sorry for the smirkiness. ^-^;;

**Disclaimer: **PoT not mine. *Sigh  
**Main Pairing In Chapter: **AtoRyo/Royal Pair  
**Rating: **Rated T+/R  
**Warnings: **Blow job, OOCness  
**Next Chapter: **I have entered this Animation Festival, so I might not update for the next two or three weeks. BUT… I promise I will not drop the story. =3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**THREE DAYS LATER**

For the last few days, Ryoma stayed at the mansion without going to school. During those three days, he learned that Atobe had 3 broken ribs, a few cracks in the skull, lots of deeps cuts, bruised/torn muscles, a crack on both his shins, and a lot of fatal injuries which Ryoma never heard of. What scared him most was the part where Atobe nearly died during the operation. "Atobe-sama is all right now! Everything has healed and all he needs is rest. Would you like to visit him?" asked the overly cheerful nurse. (**A/N: **Imagine those stereotypical anime nurses with the blonde hair, big blue eyes, and pink tight uniform along with big boobs.)

"Uissu." replied the nonchalant Ryoma. He was wearing his white-red t-shirt and his blackish loose shorts.

"We moved Atobe-sama to his bedroom already. Please try to keep quiet." she winked. Due to the emergency operation that took place for three days, Ryoma was not permitted to visit Atobe. Now they're telling him that he was completely healed of injuries?!! Ahg, screw the rich people and their way too advanced treatments.

Ryoma quickly walked into Atobe's bedroom after climbing stairs after stairs, turning corner after corner, not realizing that he was running. When he arrived, he slowly recovered his breath. He gradually moved towards the chair next to the bed that was facing the side of the sleeping figure.

Sitting on the chair, Ryoma carefully observed Atobe. Atobe had a large white bandage wrapped around his head, and a few bandages here and there. He was peacefully sleeping... Something choked in Ryoma's heart.

……………………….. Moments and moments of silence passed by as Ryoma ran over the event that took place three days ago. How he was almost raped by lunatics, how Atobe got himself beaten up without doing anything for self defense just to keep him safe…how he endured hell trying to get him back to the manor just to get treated……………………. without knowing, Ryoma started talking to Atobe, acknowledging the fact that he was asleep.

"You didn't have to save me back then…" started Ryoma, doing his best to sound arrogant. "I could have taken care of myself……..you wouldn't have had to get hurt…." his voice cracked a little, tears started to well up in his eyes. He raised his hand to wipe them away, but failing miserably. Even more tears started flowing out from those beautiful golden eyes. "Why………..why did you go through so much just to save me?" he clutched the fabric of his shorts. "Jeez, you almost died for my sake! You could have just left me with those goons and continued on as though nothing has happened….why?!!" His mind slowly breaking down. The truth and pain of Atobe's actions were unbearable. He closed his eyes. Suddenly, gentle fingers wiped across his right cheek. Gold eyes fluttered open to the angelic touch. Atobe smiled at him. "M-monkey king!" Ryoma exclaimed, flustered. How much did he hear? "I-I thought you were asleep!"

Atobe rested his left palm on Ryoma's right cheek. "You thought wrong, brat." He didn't smirk… but smiled! "I heard everything." Feeling awkward, Ryoma tried not to edge away or slap away the hand. Instead, the boy blushed with extreme embarrassment at the thought of his enemy………senpai……… has seen him crying and talking like that. AHHG!! How degrading! Not even his own parents saw him cry like that!

Quickly changing the subject, Ryoma spluttered out "U-uhm…How are you feeling…?" still blushing, hoping that Atobe would forget what he saw/heard.

Atobe slid his hand down to Ryoma's neck, lightly touching the bandaged area where he was cut with a blade. "Strange, this should have healed and all by now…"

"Oh, I didn't want to use your weird medicine. It'll heal on its own." replied Ryoma. Atobe removed his hand from the kohai and rested it on the bed again. Ryoma was thankful, but somewhere, he was slightly disappointed.

"Is that so… I'm fine. Tell me, why were you crying?" asked Atobe, moving back to the matter Ryoma wanted to avoid.

"I-I….dunno… it's just that… even when you were in so much pain, you still put all the burden on yourself to save me…………..you nearly DIED for goodness sake…" Ryoma's voice was very uneven at the thought. He started to cry again, mind breaking down. "I was so worried! You didn't tell me anything! If you think you'd make me happier by not telling me that you were hurt….you're wrong! Even when you are in a worse state than me, you still worried about my mere cut….. Stop acting all almighty and care about yourself more!" Ryoma put his face in his hands, trying not to cry out loud. _No one's ever done this for me… no one's ever sacrificed themselves for me. I'm never worth it. Why does it hurt so much…? _He didn't notice when Atobe sat upright at the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around him, crushing the boy's head into his shoulder. Ryoma's silky emerald tickled his cheek. Gold eyes widened in confusion.

"You're a strange little brat. Nobody's ever worried about me before…let alone cry." said Atobe. "My parents never cared for me. They only sent money and left me to fend for myself. I could never trust a single person in this world." he continued, intertwining his fingers into the soft hair. "Heh, you're the first person to ever cry for my sake………………………………Enough about that, you disobeyed me and you need to be punished." Atobe quickly changed the subject, putting on a smirk.

"Eh?" Atobe pulled Ryoma onto the bed. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, trying to get up, only to have Atobe pin him down. He grabbed both the thin wrists with one hand and brought out a sash of silk with the other hand, binding Ryoma hands above his head to the bedpost. Ryoma felt scared.

"Naughty brats like you have to learn to listen to their senpais!" Atobe kissed Ryoma's sealed lips. "Open your mouth." He commanded.

"W-wha….? Y-Yaddah!" Ryoma said through his clenched teeth, blushing.

"Now." Atobe ordered. He slipped his lecherous hands under Ryoma's shirt, pinching the two nubs while kissing Ryoma's jaw wetly.

"A-ah!" This unknown feeling caused the boy to call out. Atobe quickly stuck his tongue into the open mouth, kissing him senseless. He forced mouthful after mouthful of saliva into the reluctant mouth. Ryoma swallowed frantically to get rid of the liquid that was half drowning him. _Stop! _Ryoma wanted to bite that damn invading tongue…but he couldn't. Why? His head started to swim as he struggled to break the kiss to gasp for a tiny bit of air, his lungs burning, choking into the kiss. Atobe pried his legs open and settled his weight between them. Ryoma was frail. The more his thin body tried to struggle, the more it accelerated Atobe's excitement. He was trembling fearfully under him.

Ryoma couldn't think, he wanted to yell, wanted to cry, wanted to get away. He felt Atobe's hand roaming along his side and chest possessively under his shirt.

When the drowningly brutal kiss was broken, he gasped for air, choking and coughing out the excess liquid trapped in his throat.

"S-stop…Please, Atobe, stop…" His trembling voice was ignored as Atobe moved his mouth to Ryoma's ear.

"But we just began the lesson, Ryoma…" He answered, using Ryoma's first name. He licked the shell, breathing on the wet skin. Ryoma shivered as Atobe mouthed his ear lobe, biting on the soft skin. His hands pushed his shirt up, revealing Ryoma's top half of his upper body and chest. Moving down, he sucked and bit on the little pink nubs while pinching the other, drawing even more moans.

Atobe's mouth moved up towards Ryoma's neck while sucking on the perfect skin, relishing the hitching breaths near his ear. "Do you like this?" asked Atobe, pushing the black shorts upwards, exposing most of Ryoma's upper legs. He caressed the beautifully soft, moist thighs.

"No!" Ryoma screwed his eyes shut.

"Oh?" replied Atobe. In one swift motion, he pulled down Ryoma's shorts and boxers off, revealing his half hard cock. Ryoma's eyes flew open and instantly turned a hundred different shades of red.

"N-N-N-N-NANIYASHTERU??!!!!!!!!!" _(What are you doing?!!) _Ryoma screamed.

"Scream as you will, my room is sound proof." smirked Atobe, his hand starting to pump Ryoma's cock into full hardness. "For someone who doesn't enjoy this, you're really hard." he ran his slick tongue up the throbbing cock, licking away the leaking pre-cum.

"No……" Ryoma gasped out. "Stop it!"

"Why?" asked Atobe, sucking at the top of the penis, causing a startled moan.

"I-it feels…………..weird……" Ryoma fidgeted and mumbled out.

Atobe looked up. "Don't tell me this is your first time." Ryoma's bangs fell over his eyes, nodding. "You never even touched yourself before?" blush deepening, Ryoma shook his head. Atobe smirked. "Heh, we won't go all the way. I'll make sure you feel very good…" He kissed the head of Ryoma's erection and suddenly engorging the length in his hot mouth, making Ryoma yelp in surprise, then groaning, wriggling against his restraints from the now-somewhat-familiar sensation.

Atobe took Ryoma deeply into his throat, coating his cock thickly with saliva, then pulling right back again to tease the head with light, tickling strokes of his tongue. He planted each of his hands firmly against Ryoma's thighs and dug into the soft skin with his nails as he seals his lips around the hot, hard flesh and moved, his head bobbing back and forth, as above him, Ryoma once again screwed his wet eyes shut and bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, panting loudly in his hopeless arousal. Not letting up on his ardent sucking, Atobe's fingers skimmed upwards and inwards, caressing the through the wetness on Ryoma's inner thighs.

Then using that hand, Atobe gripped Ryoma's length firmly as he sucked, the other hand crept down past the waistband of his own pants to stroke his own suffering erection as Ryoma's pleads and obvious moans accelerates his excitement.

"A-ah! Ahh..! I don't want….nhg!...Stop!!" Ryoma pleaded. Atobe only sped up the bobbing and sucking motion. "Haah….ah…. something's wrong…." twitched Ryoma, nearing his orgasm. Abruptly, Atobe stopped right before tipping Ryoma off the edge.

"Does this feel good?" asked Atobe, using his hand to pump the cock painfully slowly, slow enough to keep Ryoma from cumming, yet enough to make him go crazy. Ryoma's breathless pants became small, soft cries as he squirmed, refusing to answer.

"Does it?" he asked again, gently squeezing the base of the cock.

"A-ahn..! Y-yes…!" Ryoma finally panted out, breathing hard.

"Do you want more?" asked Atobe. No reply. Ryoma's pride wouldn't allow him to answer. Atobe smirked. Again and again he jerked off Ryoma's erection and stopping right before his orgasm. Tears of embarrassment, helplessness and perhaps frustration, ran down Ryoma's red cheeks.

"O-oh…" Ryoma sobbed out. He wanted him to stop teasing him like that. He wanted to get this erotic torture over with.

"Do you want to cum?" Atobe asked a different question. He suddenly stopped pumping the suffering cock and pinned down Ryoma's thighs to keep him from moving. More tears of… frustration?... flowed from those gold eyes. His needy cock completely ignored.

Ryoma threw away his pride once again, the feeling of need and arousal took over. "Y-yes…" he looked away.

"Yes what?"

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Ryoma said "Yes… please let me cum…" his cheeks continuously blushed feverishly red.

"Please to who?"

"Please Monkey King."

"Wrong." Atobe again jerked the poor cock and stopped right before he came. He did it again and again.

"P-please let me cum….Atobe-senpai……..ah..!"

"Wrong again." Atobe once again let go of the aching cock, preventing poor Ryoma from cumming.

Ryoma's mind quickly debated whether or not to fall into Atobe's trap but the torture of restraining his orgasm gave his desires no choice.

_Ahg! Dammit! _"…….Atobe-sama…….."

"Correct." smirked Atobe. "Now, swear in your tennis life that you will follow my orders."

Ryoma was about to say 'never', but he knew what Atobe would do. "Only for two weeks." he moaned out, once again nearing his orgasm but stopped.

Atobe sighed. "Fine…..you're sharper than I thought." he smiled.

Finally, Atobe ceased Ryoma's suffering and engorged his member in his mouth, sucking him harder and harder, at the same time jerking his own neglected cock.

"Ahh—Ah……Ahh…nn!!" Ryoma finally let out his first orgasm, spilling his white seed into Atobe's mouth who literally sucked him dry. Soon afterwards, Atobe shot his load onto Ryoma's thighs and stomach. Ryoma laid on the bed breathing harshly, mind clouded. His eyes were half closed and the blush on his cheek barely lessened. Atobe quickly regained his strength and looked over the dazed, panting Ryoma.

"Heh, this really is your first time, isn't it?" No reply. Ryoma didn't hear him, for he was fast asleep. Atobe untied Ryoma and helped him redress. "You better wake up for breakfast."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How is it? Please review!! =D Criticizes are appreciated too!.....Nicely please. '-' Please look forward to the next chapter! ^-^

~Kiyu-chan


	8. Bath Time!

**PLEASE READ THIS BLURB!!**

Chapter 8 updated! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! I had like… 12 super big competitions these few weeks! ^-^;; (Piano, arts, science…etc) There's a few more upcoming competitions I have to do, so please wait patiently for the next chapter… T^T I'm so sorry that this chapter isn't as thorough, detailed…etc as the others, I quickly did this chapter so that I can tell everyone that I'm still alive. ^-^ Just…. very slow…… Oh ya, please forgive the repetitiveness, silly grammar/spelling mistakes and the OOCness!!!

**Disclaimer: **PoT not mine. *Sigh  
**Main Pairing In Chapter: **AtoRyo/Royal Pair  
**Rating: **Rated T  
**Warnings: **Foreplay  
**Next Chapter: **Uhm.. Maybe in a few weeks… I promise not to drop the story though!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During breakfast, Ryoma slid as far as he could from Atobe. He ate quickly and made a getaway.

"Where are you going?" asked Atobe.

"Going to pack for school."

"Why?"

"You're alright already anyways." replied Ryoma, non-chalant as ever.

"We're not going to school today."

"Why..?"

"Bandages are still on. It'll be taken off tomorrow." said Atobe, turning to Sebastian.

"They're only ban—"

"Prepare an Evian bath for Echizen and ore-sama." Nodding, Sebastian left the room.

This caught Ryoma's attention.

(**A/N:** Evian bath is this like.. $5,000 per bath. Remember, Ryoma likes trying new bath mixes/salts. -wink wink- ;P)

"Evian bath…?" Ryoma asked, shocked.

"Yah. I have it every day." replied Atobe. Ugh, rich people.

"W-why do I have to take a bath with you?" demanded Ryoma.

"To conserve water," 'to conserve water' was not what's all inside Atobe's twisted mind. "Plus, don't you want to clean yourself up after what we—"

"Okay okay!" Ryoma cut him off.

Going back to Atobe's room, the two boys went into a room Ryoma has yet to see. His eyes widened. This is a bath?! More like a mini swimming pool! The bath room in general was large, and a steamy, lemon-like scent rose from the warm water. The pool was an oval shape. While he was looking around, he didn't notice that Atobe had already undressed and went into the bath. He sat at the opposite side of the wall from the standing Ryoma, watching.

"Strip." Atobe commanded, putting his full gaze on the flustering boy. Strip? Now? Infront of Atobe? He's watching! No way.

"I-I'll take a bath after you're done." Ryoma turned around to leave, face red.

"Now." Atobe whispered right into his left ear. Ryoma yelped in surprise. How did he get to him without his noticing? Atobe gripped firmly on Ryoma's tiny, fragile-looking shoulders, compared to Atobe's large, firm hands.

"Y-yaddah." Ryoma tried to keep his voice contained.

"Or would you want me to do it for you?" suggested Atobe.

"Yaddah." Ryoma tried to struggle out of the iron grip on his shoulders, only to have Atobe squeeze harder, nails starting to bite into his clothes and skin. Ryoma started to gasp slightly in pain.

"No, choose one of the other. Or do you intend on breaking your promise?" Atobe nibbled on the shell of Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma took a deep breath, breathing out slowly and unsteadily. "I'll do it myself."

Atobe smirked and returned to the far end of the bath, regarding the undressing kohai closely. Thankfully, all the hot steam emitted from the bath made everything hard to see.

Under the water, Atobe could feel himself getting a hard on. _Oh gawsh. _He blushed slightly, trying to push himself down. Has the great ore-sama really have fallen for the boy? Ryoma quickly slid into the welcoming water. When sat upright, the water level of the overly-large bath tub reached midway on Ryoma's chest. He sank down deep into the water so that only the top half of his head was visible above the water. He hugged his legs under the water and his eyes avoided Atobe, blush still hot red.

Chucking, Atobe raised a finger and made a 'come here' jester. Ryoma wanted to shake his head in refusal but their agreement wouldn't allow him to. He looked away, pretending that he didn't see.

Getting irritated, yet amused, Atobe set off a wave of water, splashing the unexpecting Ryoma in the face. He coughed out some of the liquid that went into his mouth.

"Monkey King what do you think you're doing?!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"We can't have you ignoring ore-sama now, can we?" smirked Atoe, splashing another huge wave of water towards Ryoma. Ryoma quickly sank into the water, avoiding the incoming wave.

"Haha. Come here." said Atobe once again.

Reluctantly, Ryoma scooted over towards Atobe next to the wall and stopped at a 2-meter distance.

"Closer."

1.5-meter distance.

Sighing for the umpteenth time this day, Atobe reached over and pulled Ryoma towards him by the wrist.

"No! Let go!!" Ryoma exclaimed, franctically trying to struggle out of his vice-like grip on his right wrist.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you." reassured Atobe. Ryoma stopped struggling but he was still just as tense.

Atobe pressed a button behind him and the water level lowered until it reached Ryoma's mid-stomach. He reached over the tub's wall and took out a bottle from the shelf, which was filled with beautiful bottles of many colours, shapes and sizes. The bottle Atobe held looked like a half-oval-shaped soap bottle containing a purple-blue translucent substance. He squeezed some of the gel from the bottle onto his left palm.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

Atobe sighed. "Must you question every order I give you?"

"Yes." Replied Ryoma, arrogantly. Atobe rotated the boy around so that his back was facing him. "Eh?"

Atobe applied the gel onto Ryoma's back, which turned into fluffy, soft bubbles in a few rubs. Ryoma tensed up at the feel of Atobe's hands on his back, but he couldn't help but relax a bit as the gentle, yet stern hands started rubbing his back really comfortingly. It kinda felt nostalgic since the last time he had a bath with someone was his older brother, Ryoga, which was like…. 8 years ago or so.

"Relax, Ryoma." Ryoma shivered as he heard Atobe's velvety voice whisper his first name into his ear. Atobe's soap-covered hands slipped upwards onto Ryoma's raised, still-tensed shoulders and started massaging him. Subconsciously, Ryoma's shoulders loosed up right away, quietly moaning from Atobe's expert hands. Moving from the shoulders, his hands moved onto Ryoma's back again, but this time, his hands and arms went under Ryoma's and gave him a hug from behind.

"A-ah?"

"Ryoma…" Atobe let his hand roam around on Ryoma's soft, smooth chest while he nuzzled the right side of the gracefully curved neck while his hands pinched Ryoma's nipples.

"O-okay, stop. I can wash myself…" Ryoma flustered, trying feebly to get out of Atobe's hold.

Atobe laughed. "Okay, fine."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the water level returned to normal, Atobe got out ALTERNA shampoo.

(**A/N: **Too much fun looking at the world's most expensive bath products! xD)

"Brat, you're doing it wrong."

"Eh?"

"Come here."

Ryoma once again scooted over with his back towards Atobe. Atobe poured more shampoo into his hands and applied it to Ryoma's silky hair.

"What are you doing?" questioned Ryoma.

"You don't use enough shampoo."

"You just use too much." Ryoma tried to push off the scrubbing hands.

"Just let me do it." Atobe said soothingly.

"You're acting awfully nice for a monkey." Ryoma mumbled, blushing.

"Heh, you're my special guest." Atobe started rubbing Ryoma's neck and shoulders.

"I thought this was shampoo." Ryoma obviously didn't want Atobe to do anything weird.

"It works for all." Atobe accidentally scratched a spot a few inches from the back of Ryoma's right ear. Ryoma suddenly tensed and gasped out. Smirking, Atobe scratched the same spot but slightly harder and continuously this time. Almost immediately, Ryoma lost all his strength and fell backwards onto Atobe. His eyes closed as his pants and groans became even quicker and heavier as Atobe continued attacking his 'new-found special spot'.

"Uhhn…Atobe…….a-ah..!" Ryoma subconsciously moaned out. Atobe stopped teasing the kohai and gave him a hug as Ryoma slowly recovered his breath.

Snapping out of his daze, Ryoma pushed away from Atobe. "W-w-w-what did you do?!" Ryoma flustered, backing away to the wall. Atobe only smirked. He moved back to the edge of the pool and took out this bottle-candle incense thing (**A/N: **Sorry for bad description... ^-^;;) and lit it.

"What are you doing…?" The aroma from the incense quickly engulfed the whole bath. Ryoma right away relaxed when he inhaled the sweet scent. His mind started getting foggy and….unclear….. as his ability to think straight got clouded up.

"You don't think that you can get away after turning me on like that, do you?" Atobe approached the unmoving figure, his eyes burning with lust.

Ryoma just leaned against the wall, his body refusing to move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waaii, what's Atobe goina do? What was that strange incense? Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^-^

PLEASE REVIEW!! I would like to improve this story anyway I can to make it more enjoyable to read. I really enjoy reading comments too! =P

~Kiyu-chan


	9. Fogged up Mind

**PLEASE READ THIS BLURB!!**

Phewf! Finally the next chapter. Ahhh, it took me a long time to up it and it's not even that good. TTATT I'm so sorry!! Anyways, I have a piano exam in two weeks and whether or not I will have a good life depends on this exam! So I might not up another story until June 19. =( I'm sorry!!! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter.. ^-^

**Disclaimer: **PoT not mine. *Sigh  
**Main Pairing In Chapter: **AtoRyo/Royal Pair  
**Rating: **Rated M  
**Warnings: **They go all the way. xP  
**Next Chapter: **Around the time of June 19.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atobe pushed Ryoma onto the wall of the bath tub. Planting his hands on either sides of the wall's edge around Ryoma's head, he leaned over and gave him a gentle, chaste kiss. Ryoma blushed in his daze, his body limp. The kiss gradually became ridiculously passionate and lustful, as the senpai hugged the living daylight out of the small frame. Atobe ran his hands down Ryoma's body. It was so smooth, so flawless... He loved every inch of it. His hands continued wandering over Ryoma's skin, rubbing the slimmer boy's sides as he leaned his head down, breaking the kiss, and licked the soft spot between the neck and shoulder, earning a shudder and hitch of breath from the kohai. Atobe kneeled between Ryoma's bent legs, his right knee nudging Ryoma's hard erection, causing him to gasp in arousal. Smirking, Atobe pulled back a bit to kiss his way down the boy's pale neck and shoulders, sliding his hands up and around Ryoma's thigh, making his shudder more.

"Turn around, don't say anything." Atobe said.

Ryoma subconsciously turned around with his back facing his partner, who began to massage and caress his back. His mouth parted, his pants gradually became and quicker and his mind continues to blank out as he continued inhaling the strange aroma. Everywhere Atobe's lecherous hands touched became burning and sensitive. His hands travelled upwards and tweaked the perky nipples, enjoying every second of his desperate moans. With deliberate slowness, his hands moved down towards the younger boy's straining member. Ryoma writhed and leaned into the teasing touches, wanting Atobe to go faster. Ignoring Ryoma's mental pleas, Atobe caressed his inner thighs and hips, his abdomen, ass, and everywhere other than his aching cock.

"Atobe-senpai……." Ryoma groaned in frustration, panting heavier, but his face only showed of utter hopelessness, and arousal.

"Patience now…" Atobe nibbled on Ryoma's sensitive ears. Although he told him to be patient, he couldn't tell when he will snap from his own self control and fuck the little kohai mercilessly. Wanting to make the foreplay last just a little longer, he tongued the newly-found good spot a couple of inches behind Ryoma's ear and hands still caressing the inner thighs. The sensations were almost too much for Ryoma. Frustrated and annoyed tears ran down his cheeks. His mind was almost blank and he only wanted more….he wanted Atobe to violate him….to get on with it…..to touch him. His whole body shook and collapsed as Atobe started nibbling on that spot. "A-ah! P-please.…!" Ryoma panted out.

"Please what?" smirked Atobe, kissing the trail of tears from the boy's cheek.

At this point, Ryoma lost his self and turned into someone he didn't know.

"Please….I want more….please…...I-I can't…." Ryoma looked up at Atobe over his shoulder, tears and hopelessness in his eyes. This toppled Atobe over his own limit. Ryoma's so damn cute! It was impossible for Atobe to get anymore turned on than he already is now.

"A-ahh!!" Ryoma groaned as Atobe finally took his aching cock in his hand and ran a finger over the head, smearing some of the pre-cum. As he pumped the cock with his left hand, his other hand started stretching Ryoma's entrance.

"Ah….hah…..A-Atobe-senpai, I'm…I'm goina cum…!" Ryoma gasped out, strands of saliva leaked down his chin.

"Not yet." ordered Atobe. He stopped playing with Ryoma and gripped the small boy's hips.

"What are you doing…..?" asked Ryoma, panting.

Atobe mercilessly pushed his neglected cock into Ryoma.

"I-itai!!! It hurts, Atobe-senpai!" Ryoma cried out but couldn't help but moan out as Atobe continuously thrust into him. "What…is…..inside…of me….?" asked Ryoma in between gasps.

"Don't you know, Ryoma?" Atobe asked in disbelief, going deep into the Ryoma.

"No…." replied Ryoma.

'_This boy never fails to surprise me…he's way too innocent!' _thought Atobe. He leaned in next to Ryoma's ear and told him as he continued to thrust into him. Ryoma blushed madly but remained silent. All the pleasure was preventing him from thinking clearly along with the incense.

Atobe thrusted harder and harder into Ryoma as he felt the boy tensing, nearing his orgasm.

"Ah….hah…ahnnn….I…can't……..a-ah..!" Ryoma cried out.

"Don't hold it in, Ryoma…" Atobe nibbled on Ryoma's spot behind the ear all while stroking his hard cock in time with his thrusts. "….cum..." Atobe inflicted a large bite mark on the skin on the side of the base of Ryoma's neck as his grip tightened around the boy's cock. Ryoma cried out in pleasure as he came into Atobe's waiting hand while he spilt his own seed into his kohai.

Ryoma collapsed into the water, panting hard. He gasped exhaustedly as Atobe withdrew his length and admire his work. Semen mixed with blood ran down Ryoma's inner thighs that slowly leaked into the water.

"It really was your first time, wasn't it?" smirked Atobe as he turned off the incense. Almost right away, the rest of the smoke rose up and started clearing away. Atobe sat down, leaning comfortably against the wall of the pool and settled the unresponsive Ryoma on his lap. What Atobe said slowly got registered in Ryoma's head as his mind started clearing away along with the aroma. Snapping out of his daze, his eyes opened wide in realization and started trembling. "Ryoma?"

"I…." Ryoma stopped talking and struggled out of Atobe's hold, trying to get out of the bath as fast as possible.

"Where do you think you're going?" Atob grabbed Ryoma's left, thin wrist and pulled him back in the water. He restrained the flailing boy by wrapping his arms around his waist in an iron grip.

"Let go! Baka Monkey King!"

"Ryoma, what's wrong?" Atobe tried to calm the breaking kohai.

"You've just…you've just…" Ryoma's voice cracked, ready to cry. His eyes brimmed with tears. Atobe flipped Ryoma around so that they were facing each other. Ryoma looked away, ashamed of his tears what he has done.

"Ryoma, look at me…"

More tears flowed down his flushed cheeks. Atobe felt his heart clench, looking at Ryoma like this once again. He engulfed the shaking boy in a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry…" he pulled back so that he could cup Ryoma's face in his hands. He stared into those large, beautiful, golden eyes. Using his thumb, he wiped away the leaking tear off the flushed cheek. "I'm so sorry, Ryoma. I took advantage of you when you were out of it…" Atobe's eyes showed nothing but sincerity. Ryoma's eyes widened a bit, his blush deepened as Atobe's all-knowing, soft, velvety eyes pierced into his, as if looking into all his thoughts, heart and soul. It was impossible for him to stay angry and upset.

He looked away, wiping away the still-lingering tears. "Th-that's not it…"

"It's not?"

"That's only a part of it…"

"What's the other part?"

Ryoma looked down, his bangs fell over his eyes.

"I bet you've done it to many others before….." He looked up again, eyes fresh with tears.

"I'm just another one of your whores right?! Another one of the toys you'll play with and then-"

Ryoma couldn't finish his sentence. Atobe crashed their lips together. His left arm snaked around the small waist, pushing their bodies together while his right hand entangled with Ryoma's soft, green hair to prevent him from withdrawing from the kiss.

The surprised boy tried to push him off, pounding his fists into Atobe's chest but he didn't waver.

_I'm nothing to him. I'm just a random person that happens to be paired up with him!_

Atobe finally parted the kiss, looking into those pained eyes once again.

"Ryoma….."

"Let go of m-"

Atobe pressed a finger against the little pair of quavering lips, gesturing for the boy to stay silent.

"That's the only thing you're angry about right?" asked Atobe.

Ryoma stayed silent.

"Ryoma, you are the only one I wanted to do it with…" Atobe smiled.

Yes, smiled. Not smirk.

"R-really…?" Ryoma wanted to trust him….

"Really. You're the only one…..You're the only one I lo-"

A staticky sound cut him off. "Atobe-sama, Arika-sama will be arriving shortly." reported Sebastian through the intercom.

An angry aura formed around Atobe. An aura so strong, it knocked Ryoma over. (anime style ;P)

Atobe moved towards the wall and picked up this phone-like thing. "I'll be right there." He hung up without waiting for a reply.

"A-atobe-senpai…?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that it's short!! I hope you enjoyed it…. ^-^;;

Please review!!! I'd like to know what everyone wants more of and whether or not everyone enjoyed it!! =D

Anyways…. What was Atobe going to say? Who is Arika? What about Momo?!! ;P Please look forward to the next chapter and review!! ^-^

~KiyuChan


	10. Caught!

**PLEASE READ THIS BLURB!!**

Awesome!! I graduated!!!!! x3 Lol! Now I finally have time to write more! I hope you guys will enjoy. Please vote on the following poll!! I prefer PM over in the reviews, but do what you what nonetheless. xD

**POLL: **I'm planning on making this an Atobe/Fuji/Momo x Ryoma fic. Should I include Tezuka or someone else as well?? 

**Yes** -_ Tezuka's awesome and very cute with Ryoma._

**No** - _He's too emotionless and… stoic._

**Other** - _I want ________ instead of Tezuka!_

**Whatever you want** - _I just want more fanfiction!_

**Disclaimer: **PoT not mine. If it is, I'd make sure everyone 'attacks' Ryoma. =]  
**Main Pairing In Chapter: **AtoRyo/Royal Pair  
**Rating: **Rated T-  
**Warnings: **Light foreplay  
**Next Chapter: **Around the time of July 1st or so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Atobe and Ryoma quickly rinsed off and dressed, the doorbell rang. They quickly went down the heaps of stairs in silence. Atobe was wearing a white dress-shirt and black, loose pants. Ryoma wore a grey, large t-shirt and black capris. (The type where there are zippers that can detach the bottom of your pants, turning them into capris. xD) And of course, he wore his trademark blue wristband. They soon arrived at the bottom floor and went into a way-too-big living room.

Sebastian was serving tea to a beautiful girl Ryoma never seen before. The girl had beautiful silver hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were large and velvety purple. She wore a long yellow one-piece dress that reached up to mid-calf with sting straps and lots of laces. She was skinny yet very elegant. Most of all, she was beautiful and high-class.

She looked up with her sparkling eyes. A huge smile lightened her already beautiful face. "Keigo!!!!" Her melodic voice rang through the room.

"Arika." Atobe smiled.

Arika stood up and litterly jumped at Atobe, giving him a big hug.

"Arika-sama, mind your manners." Sebastian reminded her, as if scolding a two-year old.

"Eh? Oh yah. Sorry Keigo." She looked up at Atobe apologetically.

"Haha. Nobody minds, our parents aren't here anyways." Atobe rested his hands on the girl's shoulders. Her face beamed with happiness. They looked like a perfect couple. They both looked so…..happy….and perfect….

Somewhere within Ryoma died a little. He couldn't stay there anymore. What is this feeling? Escaping, Ryoma quietly exited the house, taking his racket with him. This didn't go unnoticed by Atobe. The girl went to her bag and brought out a box-like thing and gave it to Atobe.

"I hope you like it, Onii-sama!"

"Haha, it's been a while since I heard you called me that. I sure will." Atobe assured her, but his full attention was at the door where the boy exited.

"I have something to do, sorry I cannot escort you to your room…" Atobe turned his focus back at his little sister. _The brat got the wrong idea!_

"It's okay. I know this place inside out anyways. Arika winked and smiled brightly as she picked up her stuff and started going up the stairs. As soon as Arika was out of view, Atobe already left, following Ryoma.

Outside, Atobe wasn't surprised to see Ryoma playing tennis with the wall in the backyard.

"What are you doing, playing alone out here without telling ore-sama?" grinned Atobe, as if he didn't know.

"Not much." Ryoma hit the ball at full force at an angle so that the ball will charge right at his senpai's face.

Due to high-tuned reflexes, Atobe caught the ball before it hit him.

"Brat, you've got the wrong idea." in a split second, his grinning face turned serious.

"I think I've got a very good idea. You were lying to me." He turned around. Instead of the angry glare Atobe was expecting, Ryoma's eyes were brimmed with tears and showed deep sorrow and hurt.

"Ryoma…" Atobe took a step towards the boy. Immediately, Ryoma took a step back, away from Atobe. "Ryoma… just listen to me!" He just continued backing up until his back hit the building with nowhere else to go. "That was my little sister." Atobe explained desperately, steadily approaching the kohai. Ryoma's eyes widened a bit.

"She recently flew over from America." Atobe stopped a few centimeters in front of Ryoma, looking down at him. Ryoma looked away, ashamed as realization hit him. "Are you mad?"

Ryoma didn't say anything, bangs over his eyes. Instead, he walked into Atobe. He rested the right side of his head on Atob'e broad chest.

"R-ryoma!" This time it was Atobe who blushed.

"I'm just so…relieved…I don't know why…" Ryoma's voice shook. He was crying.

"Ryoma…" Atobe hugged the small, shaking frame. "I'm sorry... I should I told you. I was very angry at the time and couldn't think straight."

"Angry about what?" Ryoma looked up at Atobe, tears still escaping his eyes. _Shit._ He was so damn cute!!! Atobe wanted to attack the defenseless boy again, but refrained from doing so. He's gone through so much shock already today.

"D-don't worry about that..." said Atobe. He pushed the boy's head back onto his shoulder as he rested his chin on the silky emerald-coloured hair.

The two boys remained like that for a long time, but it felt as though time froze.

They finally broke apart and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Atobe's eyes travelled down to Ryoma's lips. They looked so soft... so small, cherry blossom coloured… so tempting. Ryoma blushed as Atobe's face leaned towards his but stopped a centimeter or two away from claiming his lips, breathing on each other. He expected the boy would push away but he didn't. Instead, Ryoma slowly fluttered his eyes shut and waited. Surprised, yet blissful, Atobe leaned in. The second that flesh touched...

"Atobe-sama! I was looking…for……y……………….…..ah….."

Atobe and Ryoma snapped out of their dream land and pulled apart immediately, their faces coloured a few thousand shades of red.

Sebastian had suddenly walked into the back garden but witnessing the scene that was to take place if he hadn't walked in, his jaws dropped, gaping at them.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-STURAYSHIMASHITA!!!!!!!!!!!" (Excuse me!!!) The normally composed butler stuttered/screamed out and ran away, face red. (Stereotypically anime style. ;P)

"S-sebastan!! You've got the wrong idea!!" Atobe called out, chasing after the butler while Ryoma stood frozen, paralyzed by shock and embarrassment.

For the rest of the day and night, everyone (Sebastian, Atobe and Ryoma), stayed in silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day! Thursday to be exact. Let's catch up on timing!!

Sunday: Ryoma went to Atobe's and stubbornly ignored Atobe and went out, therefore almost got raped by 3 lunatic OCs, resulting in Atobe's near death experience trying to save Ryoma.

Monday: Atobe's surgery

Tuesday: Atobe's recovery

Wednesday: Atobe successfully recovers yet refuses to go to school because of the remaining bandages. He gives Ryoma his first blowjob/first orgasm and after breakfast, Atobe takes Ryoma's Big "V" while taking a bath in his over large bath tub.

Thursday: School (Now).

Ryoma was wearing his regular Seishun Gakuen uniform with his trademark hat but he took off the outer dark blue jacket and wrapped it around his waist since it was hot as the two boys arrived at the destined school.

Hyotei was huge! Atobe must have made lots of renovations to make the school suitable for him to go to. As soon as the two students walked in through the gates, a large swarm of people (probably most of the whole school) ran and gathered around Atobe as if he was a celebrity.

"Kyaaa~ Atobe-samaaa~" The girls screamed.

"How are you?"

"I heard you were in an accident"

"Why were you awayyy??"

"Please go out with me! I missed you!!"

Many questions and randomness were thrown at Atobe. The crowd got larger by the second, pushing Ryoma further and further away from Atobe. Compared to everyone in this crazy crowd, Ryoma was basically a short, tiny child being knocked and pushed in every direction.

"Monkey King!!" Ryoma shouted out to Atobe.

Atobe snapped his fingers and the crowed immediately shut up and froze just as Ryoma was knocked onto the ground, saving him from getting trampled on. The crowd of people moved out of the way as Atobe started walking towards the fallen boy. With little to no effort, Atobe lifted Ryoma up from the ground and helped put him back on his feet. Atobe then wrapped his left arm around Ryoma's shoulders and pushed him into his side. The Fila hat fell off his head as Ryoma blushed.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my freshman partner from Seishun Gakuen, Echizen Ryoma." Atobe introduced. He looked into Ryoma's eyes and smirked, as Ryoma nearly collapsed from embarrassment, shyness, and anger. He diverted his eyes as his blush was reddening quickly as unwanted attention was continuously aiming at him.

All around, the majority of the girls had nosebleed, drooling a bit, eyes somehow turned into shapes of hears, and some were crying. The third year guys all sulked over the fact that they did not get paired up with Ryoma instead.

Ryoma looked very small, frail and fragile. His face was very beautiful and easily mistaken for a girl, especially his large pair of innocent golden eyes. He looked so powerless and submissive next to Atobe.

Atobe on the other hand was large, muscular and sturdy in comparison. He was the handsomest, smartest and most athletic guy in the school. He looked very powerful and dominant.

There are so many differences between them but together…. they looked so complete… Like two halves in a whole… (they haven't seen Ryoma's cocky and arrogant side yet. D Haha~ 3)

The bell rang. Thank goodness!

They had health class in first period but Ryoma found himself alone with Atobe in the classroom.

"Why'd you do that for?!!!!" Ryoma was infuriated.

Atobe looked up from his book. "Do what?" he asked innocently, leaning back on his chair.

"Don't you dare do anything like that to me in public ever again!" Ryoma glared down on him.

Atobe smirked as he stood up, putting his book down. This time, it was his turn to look down on the other. "Who do you think you are, giving me orders?" Atobe asked, tilting Ryoma's chin upward. Ryoma slapped the hand away. Angry yet amused once again, Atobe moved towards Ryoma. Scared, Ryoma took a step back, trying to back away from the senpai, only to have Atobe move forward. He kept walking backwards with Atobe walking toward at the same, steady pace until a desk blocked his way. Stuck between the desk and Atobe. Déjà vu. And Not good.

(**A/N:** Okay, the desks are the long, wide types that are long enough for 2 people to sit side by side.)

Atobe pushed Ryoma onto the desk and planted his hands on the table on either sides of Ryoma's head.

"Get off!" Ryoma glared at him, trying to push off the hands that caged his head.

"Did you forget? You belong to me, body, mind, and soul for the next two weeks~" Atobe reminded him. He grabbed the pushing hands and pinned them onto the hard surface. He crawled onto the large desk as well as he nudged a knee in between Ryoma's thighs.

"A-ah! Monkey king! Get off! Now!" Ryoma commanded desperately, trying to free his hands from Atobe's ridiculously tight grips as he heard approaching footsteps and voices outside the classroom.

"Not until you realize that you have no power over me what-so-ever and I am your master." Atobe smirked, rubbing his knee against the younger boy's hardening member, causing him to moan out. Chuckling, he leaned in; breathing on Ryoma's tightly sealed mouth as the older boy nibbled on his lower lip.

"Ahhnn! Stop it! Someone's coming!!" Ryoma breathed out. Atobe didn't stop though.

The door knob turned.

Ryoma didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. His mind was going berserk, yet blank at the same time. Atobe unbuttoned Ryoma's white shirt. His soft yet firm fingers traced Ryoma's collar bone.

"A-ahhhh…. haahh…!!!!" Ryoma panted out, writhing under Atobe as he continuously rubbed against Ryoma's half hard cock using his knee he previously inserted between Ryoma's legs. Atobe took the gasping mouth into a deep, passionate kiss, oblivious to an unwanted entrance.

Atobe pulled away from Ryoma when he finally felt the presence of someone watching them.

Caught?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah nya!! Who caught them? Ouchi what's goina happen? xD Hope you all enjoyed it!

Please review? Feel free to criticize or correct. Nothing hurtful please~ T^T

~Kiyu-chan


	11. Life in Hyotei Together

**PLEASE READ THIS BLURB!!**

I finally finished typing the next chapter!! I hope you all will like it!!!! =3

Oh yah, so here's a question lots of people are asking: _What happened to Momo? _  
He'll show up soon! Dontcha worry. ;P I think this is goina be a long fanfiction… ._. Dah. xD I hope y'all don't mind!!

Anyways… OMG 20 pages typed. A new record! I usually type 6 pages per chapter. xD

**Disclaimer: **PoT not mine. If it is, I'd make sure everyone has a chance to 'attack' Ryoma. =]  
**Main Pairing In Chapter: **AtoRyo/Royal Pair  
**Rating: **Rated T-  
**Warnings: **Light foreplay  
**Next Chapter: **Around June 9th. (next week ish)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caught?

Standing alone at the door was Sakuno. He face showed utter shock, pain, red, and blankness. While she was watching Atobe kissing Ryoma, she felt… sad, hurt…embarrassed for intruding…….. she wanted to run away and cry her heart out… but she couldn't. She loved Ryoma for a long time but now………… Tears formed on her eyes as her vision blurred. She shook her head and returned her gaze to the two boys. Atobe and Ryoma were staring back at her. Quickly, her mind tries to process what she saw.

Atobe and Ryoma's lips were touching.  
Ryoma looked as though he didn't want it.  
Atobe seemed very persistent and very into it.  
Ryoma seemed pissed.

Going back to reality, she suddenly realized the situation quite clearly in her mind. She made eye contact with Atobe. "Atobe-senpai…."

"Hmm?"

"If Ryoma-kun doesn't want to then you really shouldn't……." Sakuno blushed, fidgeting as she looked at Ryoma who looked away, wanting to die. "…you really shouldn't practice CPR on him….." Sakuno looked back at Atobe, her eyes showed concern and justice.

Ryoma literally choked on his own spit while Atobe almost fell off the desk. He stared at her weirdly.

"E-err!!! I'm sorry for intruding!! P-p-please continue!!" stuttered Sakuno, bashfully. _What am I talking about?!!!_

"Ah… yes… If you don't mind…" Atobe put on his smirk again as he leaned towards Ryoma again, ready to 'practice CPR' on him again. Ryoma sat up, pushing Atobe off him using his free hand. He held onto Atobe's collar.

"I think that's enough CPR practice for today, don't you think so? _Senpaii._" said Ryoma through clenched teeth. He gave him the 'I'll-kill-you-promise-or-no-promise' glare. Atobe sweat drop.

"O-okay." Atobe quickly stopped attacking him and got off. Ryoma buttoned up his clothes and tried to make himself less disheveled as he recited the multiplication table in his head quickly to get rid of his 'excited' member right before the rest of the class entered the classroom. Ryoma sighed in relief and tiredness. He's been through enough heart-attacking moments.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryoma sat next to the window at the desk at the back of the class with Atobe sitting on the right of him. Horio and his 3rd year partner sat at the table just in front of theirs. Katsuo and Oshitari sat at the desk next to them while Kachirou and Jirou sat at the desk diagonal from them. The teacher haven't arrived yet and seizing the opportunity; Horio turned around and scooted over to Ryoma with his chair so that they were sitting in front of each other on either sides of the table. Ryoma looked out the window and rested his head on his hand, waiting for Horio to start and finish talking.

"Ne ne! Echizen! Y'know, my partner's so cool! His name is Chinou-senpai and he…. blab la bla bal blab la blab la bala blab la bla because….." Horio stopped talking.

Ryoma looked back at Horio, wondering why he suddenly stopped talking…which was a surprise, not that he was listening.

"Echizen, why were you drooling??" asked Horio.

"Drooling?" Ryoma touched his chin with his willowy fingers. Shit! He forgot to wipe away the excess saliva afterwards when Atobe kissed him! Horio took out a tissue and started wiping Ryoma's mouth for him.

"Maaww, you shouldn't develop the habit of drooling when you sleep, Echizen!" Horio tsked.

Beside him, Ryoma could feel an angry, dark aura form around Atobe as Horio continued to wipe Ryoma's face.

"A-ano, I think I can do it myself thank you!" Ryoma stopped Horio, probably saving his life. Everyone stopped talking and went back to their desks as the health substitute teacher came into the class. Apparently, the actual teacher got sick, or so she says.

"H-hajimemashite, I w-will be your health teacher for today. My name is Ani Mitsuka. P-please call me Ani-sensei. Y-y-y-oroshiku!" the teacher stuttered out and bowed. Ani-sensei didn't look like a sensei at all! More like a 15 year old!! She had orange hair that is cut at shoulder length. Her eyes were green and she was wearing formal teacher clothes. She's very bashful, nervous and shy. Right away, she had a large fan club. "L-let's see… today we shall be learning about….." Ani-sensei took a look at the teacher's notes. "…ah…" she turned red and fainted. Health class was then replaced with Phys. Ed until they could find another replacement which resulted in cheering.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryoma sighed for the umpteenth time that day when random fan girls started crowding the soccer field and screaming his or Atobe's name. They were playing soccer outside with the other 3rd year class along with their freshman partner. Atobe and Ryoma's team was pwning them badly. Wait… never mind. It was team Atobe and Ryoma that was pwning them. Throughout the whole game, the only people who kicked the ball was Atobe and Ryoma. They were way too fast for the opposing team and were way too good for help from their classmates. Strangely, they were amazingly compatible together.

In the end, the royal pair won hands down without breaking a sweat.

"Kyaaaa~!!!! Atobe-samaa!!! Ryoma-samaaa~!!!!" all the fan girls were cheering their hearts out while they signed up for the Ryoma fan club from president Tomoko and the Atobe fan club from the Hyotei girls (the three sorry Atobe-obsessed fan girls from the series).

"You're not too bad at soccer, brat." Atobe smirked.

"As are you." Ryoma nonchalantly replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So this is what 3rd year English class was like. The teachers here were very strict and since the freshmen weren't at 3rd year level, they did not give them homework but expected them to listen to the lesson. Ryoma yawned. What they taught here was like what was taught in grade 3 in America. Ryoma fell asleep on the single desk which was located next to the window. Atobe was sitting on the desk next to him. He tapped the sleeping boy on the shoulder. No good. Man is he goina get busted. Atobe rubbed his temple as he felt a headache coming along as Mr. Mailbox (the English teacher. He is tall and skinny with Tezuka-style glasses and black, short hair with a black suit. He looked very scary and intimidating mostly because of his height and evil, strict aura around him.) slowly approached Ryoma's desk. He suddenly slapped a hand on the desk very hard, making a loud noise that made everyone in the room flinch except for Ryoma. The freshman slowly sat up and looked up at the teacher with bored eyes.

"Mr. Echizen, please recite the poem _The Self-Seeker_ and _A Servant to Servants_ by _Robert Frost_. If you fail to do so, I will have to give you detention." Mr. Mailbox said, hiding a smirk. The class gasped. _The Self-Seeker_ and _A Servant to Servants _were the two longest poems written by Robert Frost. He's asking for the impossible!

Ryoma only sighed and stood up. "The Self-Seeker by Robert Frost."

Mr. Mailbox's eyes widened behind his glasses. _Is he seriously going to recite them?! _

(**A/N: **All the italics here are the words of the poem. You don't have to read all of it if you don't want to. =P His poetry is absolutely wonderful, it is recommended!!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"WILLIS, I didn't want you here to-day:  
The lawyer's coming for the company.  
I'm going to sell my soul, or, rather, feet.  
Five hundred dollars for the pair, you know."  
"With you the feet have nearly been the soul;  
And if you're going to sell them to the devil,  
I want to see you do it. When's he coming?"  
"I half suspect you knew, and came on purpose  
To try to help me drive a better bargain."  
"Well, if it's true! Yours are no common feet.  
The lawyer don't know what it is he's buying:  
So many miles you might have walked you won't walk.  
You haven't run your forty orchids down.  
What does he think?--How are the blessed feet?  
The doctor's sure you're going to walk again?"  
"He thinks I'll hobble. It's both legs and feet."  
"They must be terrible--I mean to look at."  
"I haven't dared to look at them uncovered.  
Through the bed blankets I remind myself  
Of a starfish laid out with rigid points."  
"The wonder is it hadn't been your head."  
"It's hard to tell you how I managed it.  
When I saw the shaft had me by the coat,  
I didn't try too long to pull away,  
Or fumble for my knife to cut away,  
I just embraced the shaft and rode it out--  
Till Weiss shut off the water in the wheel-pit.  
That's how I think I didn't lose my head.  
But my legs got their knocks against the ceiling."  
"Awful. Why didn't they throw off the belt  
Instead of going clear down in the wheel-pit?"  
"They say some time was wasted on the belt--  
Old streak of leather--doesn't love me much  
Because I make him spit fire at my knuckles,  
The way Ben Franklin used to make the kite-string.  
That must be it. Some days he won't stay on.  
That day a woman couldn't coax him off.  
He's on his rounds now with his tail in his mouth  
Snatched right and left across the silver pulleys.  
Everything goes the same without me there.  
You can hear the small buzz saws whine, the big saw  
Caterwaul to the hills around the village  
As they both bite the wood. It's all our music.  
One ought as a good villager to like it.  
No doubt it has a sort of prosperous sound,  
And it's our life."  
"Yes, when it's not our death."  
"You make that sound as if it wasn't so  
With everything. What we live by we die by.  
I wonder where my lawyer is. His train's in.  
I want this over with; I'm hot and tired."  
"You're getting ready to do something foolish."  
"Watch for him, will you, Will? You let him in.  
I'd rather Mrs. Corbin didn't know;  
I've boarded here so long, she thinks she owns me.  
You're bad enough to manage without her."  
"And I'm going to be worse instead of better.  
You've got to tell me how far this is gone:  
Have you agreed to any price?"  
"Five hundred.  
Five hundred--five--five! One, two, three, four, five.  
You needn't look at me."  
"I don't believe you."  
"I told you, Willis, when you first came in.  
Don't you be hard on me. I have to take  
What I can get. You see they have the feet,  
Which gives them the advantage in the trade.  
I can't get back the feet in any case."  
"But your flowers, man, you're selling out your flowers."  
"Yes, that's one way to put it--all the flowers  
Of every kind everywhere in this region  
For the next forty summers--call it forty.  
But I'm not selling those, I'm giving them,  
They never earned me so much as one cent:  
Money can't pay me for the loss of them.  
No, the five hundred was the sum they named  
To pay the doctor's bill and tide me over.  
It's that or fight, and I don't want to fight--  
I just want to get settled in my life,  
Such as it's going to be, and know the worst,  
Or best--it may not be so bad. The firm  
Promise me all the shooks I want to nail."  
"But what about your flora of the valley?"  
"You have me there. But that--you didn't think  
That was worth money to me? Still I own  
It goes against me not to finish it  
For the friends it might bring me. By the way,  
I had a letter from Burroughs--did I tell you?--  
About my Cyprepedium reginæ;  
He says it's not reported so far north.  
There! there's the bell. He's rung. But you go down  
And bring him up, and don't let Mrs. Corbin.--  
Oh, well, we'll soon be through with it. I'm tired."  
Willis brought up besides the Boston lawyer  
A little barefoot girl who in the noise  
Of heavy footsteps in the old frame house,  
And baritone importance of the lawyer,  
Stood for a while unnoticed with her hands  
Shyly behind her.  
"Well, and how is Mister----"  
The lawyer was already in his satchel  
As if for papers that might bear the name  
He hadn't at command. "You must excuse me,  
I dropped in at the mill and was detained."  
"Looking round, I suppose," said Willis.  
"Yes,  
Well, yes."  
"Hear anything that might prove useful?"  
The Broken One saw Anne. "Why, here is Anne.  
What do you want, dear? Come, stand by the bed;  
Tell me what is it?" Anne just wagged her dress  
With both hands held behind her. "Guess," she said.  
"Oh, guess which hand? My my! Once on a time  
I knew a lovely way to tell for certain  
By looking in the ears. But I forget it.  
Er, let me see. I think I'll take the right.  
That's sure to be right even if it's wrong.  
Come, hold it out. Don't change.--A Ram's Horn orchid!  
A Ram's Horn! What would I have got, I wonder,  
If I had chosen left. Hold out the left.  
Another Ram's Horn! Where did you find those,  
Under what beech tree, on what woodchuck's knoll?"  
Anne looked at the large lawyer at her side,  
And thought she wouldn't venture on so much.  
"Were there no others?"  
"There were four or five.  
I knew you wouldn't let me pick them all."  
"I wouldn't--so I wouldn't. You're the girl!  
You see Anne has her lesson learned by heart."  
"I wanted there should be some there next year."  
"Of course you did. You left the rest for seed,  
And for the backwoods woodchuck. You're the girl!  
A Ram's Horn orchid seedpod for a woodchuck  
Sounds something like. Better than farmer's beans  
To a discriminating appetite,  
Though the Ram's Horn is seldom to be had  
In bushel lots--doesn't come on the market.  
But, Anne, I'm troubled; have you told me all?  
You're hiding something. That's as bad as lying.  
You ask this lawyer man. And it's not safe  
With a lawyer at hand to find you out.  
Nothing is hidden from some people, Anne.  
You don't tell me that where you found a Ram's Horn  
You didn't find a Yellow Lady's Slipper.  
What did I tell you? What? I'd blush, I would.  
Don't you defend yourself. If it was there,  
Where is it now, the Yellow Lady's Slipper?"  
"Well, wait--it's common--it's too common."  
"Common?  
The Purple Lady's Slipper's commoner."  
"I didn't bring a Purple Lady's Slipper  
To You--to you I mean--they're both too common."  
The lawyer gave a laugh among his papers  
As if with some idea that she had scored.  
"I've broken Anne of gathering bouquets.  
It's not fair to the child. It can't be helped though:  
Pressed into service means pressed out of shape.  
Somehow I'll make it right with her--she'll see.  
She's going to do my scouting in the field,  
Over stone walls and all along a wood  
And by a river bank for water flowers,  
The floating Heart, with small leaf like a heart,  
And at the sinus under water a fist  
Of little fingers all kept down but one,  
And that thrust up to blossom in the sun  
As if to say, 'You! You're the Heart's desire.'  
Anne has a way with flowers to take the place  
Of that she's lost: she goes down on one knee  
And lifts their faces by the chin to hers  
And says their names, and leaves them where they are."  
The lawyer wore a watch the case of which  
Was cunningly devised to make a noise  
Like a small pistol when he snapped it shut  
At such a time as this. He snapped it now.  
"Well, Anne, go, dearie. Our affair will wait.  
The lawyer man is thinking of his train.  
He wants to give me lots and lots of money  
Before he goes, because I hurt myself,  
And it may take him I don't know how long.  
But put our flowers in water first. Will, help her:  
The pitcher's too full for her. There's no cup?  
Just hook them on the inside of the pitcher.  
Now run.--Get out your documents! You see  
I have to keep on the good side of Anne.  
I'm a great boy to think of number one.  
And you can't blame me in the place I'm in.  
Who will take care of my necessities  
Unless I do?"  
"A pretty interlude,"  
The lawyer said. "I'm sorry, but my train--  
Luckily terms are all agreed upon.  
You only have to sign your name. Right--there."  
"You, Will, stop making faces. Come round here  
Where you can't make them. What is it you want?  
I'll put you out with Anne. Be good or go."  
"You don't mean you will sign that thing unread?"  
"Make yourself useful then, and read it for me.  
Isn't it something I have seen before?"  
"You'll find it is. Let your friend look at it."  
"Yes, but all that takes time, and I'm as much  
In haste to get it over with as you.  
But read it, read it. That's right, draw the curtain:  
Half the time I don't know what's troubling me.--  
What do you say, Will? Don't you be a fool,  
You! crumpling folkses legal documents.  
Out with it if you've any real objection."  
"Five hundred dollars!"  
"What would you think right?"  
"A thousand wouldn't be a cent too much;  
You know it, Mr. Lawyer. The sin is  
Accepting anything before he knows  
Whether he's ever going to walk again.  
It smells to me like a dishonest trick."  
"I think--I think--from what I heard to-day--  
And saw myself--he would be ill-advised----"  
"What did you hear, for instance?" Willis said.  
"Now the place where the accident occurred----"  
The Broken One was twisted in his bed.  
"This is between you two apparently.  
Where I come in is what I want to know.  
You stand up to it like a pair of cocks.  
Go outdoors if you want to fight. Spare me.  
When you come back, I'll have the papers signed.  
Will pencil do? Then, please, your fountain pen.  
One of you hold my head up from the pillow."  
Willis flung off the bed. "I wash my hands--  
I'm no match--no, and don't pretend to be----"  
The lawyer gravely capped his fountain pen.  
"You're doing the wise thing: you won't regret it.  
We're very sorry for you."  
Willis sneered:  
"Who's we?--some stockholders in Boston?  
I'll go outdoors, by gad, and won't come back."  
"Willis, bring Anne back with you when you come.  
Yes. Thanks for caring. Don't mind Will: he's savage.  
He thinks you ought to pay me for my flowers.  
You don't know what I mean about the flowers.  
Don't stop to try to now. You'll miss your train.  
Good-bye." He flung his arms around his face._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jaws dropped. The world was silent. Ryoma just continued. "A Servant of Servants by Robert Frost."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I didn't make you know how glad I was  
To have you come and camp here on our land.  
I promised myself to get down some day  
And see the way you lived, but I don't know!  
With a houseful of hungry men to feed  
I guess you'd find.... It seems to me  
I can't express my feelings any more  
Than I can raise my voice or want to lift  
My hand (oh, I can lift it when I have to).  
Did ever you feel so? I hope you never.  
It's got so I don't even know for sure  
Whether I am glad, sorry, or anything.  
There's nothing but a voice-like left inside  
That seems to tell me how I ought to feel,  
And would feel if I wasn't all gone wrong.  
You take the lake. I look and look at it.  
I see it's a fair, pretty sheet of water.  
I stand and make myself repeat out loud  
The advantages it has, so long and narrow,  
Like a deep piece of some old running river  
Cut short off at both ends. It lies five miles  
Straight away through the mountain notch  
From the sink window where I wash the plates,  
And all our storms come up toward the house,  
Drawing the slow waves whiter and whiter and whiter.  
It took my mind off doughnuts and soda biscuit  
To step outdoors and take the water dazzle  
A sunny morning, or take the rising wind  
About my face and body and through my wrapper,  
When a storm threatened from the Dragon's Den,  
And a cold chill shivered across the lake.  
I see it's a fair, pretty sheet of water,  
Our Willoughby! How did you hear of it?  
I expect, though, everyone's heard of it.  
In a book about ferns? Listen to that!  
You let things more like feathers regulate  
Your going and coming. And you like it here?  
I can see how you might. But I don't know!  
It would be different if more people came,  
For then there would be business. As it is,  
The cottages Len built, sometimes we rent them,  
Sometimes we don't. We've a good piece of shore  
That ought to be worth something, and may yet.  
But I don't count on it as much as Len.  
He looks on the bright side of everything,  
Including me. He thinks I'll be all right  
With doctoring. But it's not medicine--  
Lowe is the only doctor's dared to say so--  
It's rest I want--there, I have said it out--  
From cooking meals for hungry hired men  
And washing dishes after them--from doing  
Things over and over that just won't stay done.  
By good rights I ought not to have so much  
Put on me, but there seems no other way.  
Len says one steady pull more ought to do it.  
He says the best way out is always through.  
And I agree to that, or in so far  
As that I can see no way out but through--  
Leastways for me--and then they'll be convinced.  
It's not that Len don't want the best for me.  
It was his plan our moving over in  
Beside the lake from where that day I showed you  
We used to live--ten miles from anywhere.  
We didn't change without some sacrifice,  
But Len went at it to make up the loss.  
His work's a man's, of course, from sun to sun,  
But he works when he works as hard as I do--  
Though there's small profit in comparisons.  
(Women and men will make them all the same.)  
But work ain't all. Len undertakes too much.  
He's into everything in town. This year  
It's highways, and he's got too many men  
Around him to look after that make waste.  
They take advantage of him shamefully,  
And proud, too, of themselves for doing so.  
We have four here to board, great good-for-nothings,  
Sprawling about the kitchen with their talk  
While I fry their bacon. Much they care!  
No more put out in what they do or say  
Than if I wasn't in the room at all.  
Coming and going all the time, they are:  
I don't learn what their names are, let alone  
Their characters, or whether they are safe  
To have inside the house with doors unlocked.  
I'm not afraid of them, though, if they're not  
Afraid of me. There's two can play at that.  
I have my fancies: it runs in the family.  
My father's brother wasn't right. They kept him  
Locked up for years back there at the old farm.  
I've been away once--yes, I've been away.  
The State Asylum. I was prejudiced;  
I wouldn't have sent anyone of mine there;  
You know the old idea--the only asylum  
Was the poorhouse, and those who could afford,  
Rather than send their folks to such a place,  
Kept them at home; and it does seem more human.  
But it's not so: the place is the asylum.  
There they have every means proper to do with,  
And you aren't darkening other people's lives--  
Worse than no good to them, and they no good  
To you in your condition; you can't know  
Affection or the want of it in that state.  
I've heard too much of the old-fashioned way.  
My father's brother, he went mad quite young.  
Some thought he had been bitten by a dog,  
Because his violence took on the form  
Of carrying his pillow in his teeth;  
But it's more likely he was crossed in love,  
Or so the story goes. It was some girl.  
Anyway all he talked about was love.  
They soon saw he would do someone a mischief  
If he wa'n't kept strict watch of, and it ended  
In father's building him a sort of cage,  
Or room within a room, of hickory poles,  
Like stanchions in the barn, from floor to ceiling,--  
A narrow passage all the way around.  
Anything they put in for furniture  
He'd tear to pieces, even a bed to lie on.  
So they made the place comfortable with straw,  
Like a beast's stall, to ease their consciences.  
Of course they had to feed him without dishes.  
They tried to keep him clothed, but he paraded  
With his clothes on his arm--all of his clothes.  
Cruel--it sounds. I 'spose they did the best  
They knew. And just when he was at the height,  
Father and mother married, and mother came,  
A bride, to help take care of such a creature,  
And accommodate her young life to his.  
That was what marrying father meant to her.  
She had to lie and hear love things made dreadful  
By his shouts in the night. He'd shout and shout  
Until the strength was shouted out of him,  
And his voice died down slowly from exhaustion.  
He'd pull his bars apart like bow and bow-string,  
And let them go and make them twang until  
His hands had worn them smooth as any ox-bow.  
And then he'd crow as if he thought that child's play--  
The only fun he had. I've heard them say, though,  
They found a way to put a stop to it.  
He was before my time--I never saw him;  
But the pen stayed exactly as it was  
There in the upper chamber in the ell,  
A sort of catch-all full of attic clutter.  
I often think of the smooth hickory bars.  
It got so I would say--you know, half fooling--  
"It's time I took my turn upstairs in jail"--  
Just as you will till it becomes a habit.  
No wonder I was glad to get away.  
Mind you, I waited till Len said the word.  
I didn't want the blame if things went wrong.  
I was glad though, no end, when we moved out,  
And I looked to be happy, and I was,  
As I said, for a while--but I don't know!  
Somehow the change wore out like a prescription.  
And there's more to it than just window-views  
And living by a lake. I'm past such help--  
Unless Len took the notion, which he won't,  
And I won't ask him--it's not sure enough.  
I 'spose I've got to go the road I'm going:  
Other folks have to, and why shouldn't I?  
I almost think if I could do like you,  
Drop everything and live out on the ground--  
But it might be, come night, I shouldn't like it,  
Or a long rain. I should soon get enough,  
And be glad of a good roof overhead.  
I've lain awake thinking of you, I'll warrant,  
More than you have yourself, some of these nights.  
The wonder was the tents weren't snatched away  
From over you as you lay in your beds.  
I haven't courage for a risk like that.  
Bless you, of course, you're keeping me from work,  
But the thing of it is, I need to be kept.  
There's work enough to do--there's always that;  
But behind's behind. The worst that you can do  
Is set me back a little more behind.  
I sha'n't catch up in this world, anyway.  
I'd rather you'd not go unless you must. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perfect English. By the time he finished reciting these poems, everyone had turned white and shocked.

They had double English period, so Ryoma slept through the remaining period, leaving Mr. Mailbox too shocked to actually do or teach anything. Atobe just sighed and shook his head as he tried to find out whether Ryoma was simply amazing, or just weird in a creepy way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lunch Time~

Ryoma made his way to the school's roof. He laid down and pushed his hat down over his eyes as he fell asleep. He woke up to the sound of tennis racket making contact with a tennis ball, hitting the floor, wall, and back. He opened his eyes and found that he was leaning against the fence of the school roof with someone's Hyotei coat over him like a blanket. He looked to his right and Atobe was sitting next to him, playing tennis with the door in front of them that lead to downstairs. His eyes widened. He was sleeping on Atobe's left shoulder while Atobe's arm wrapped around Ryoma. Feeling movement, Atobe caught the ball still with his racket and looked over at Ryoma and smirked/smiled.

"Finally awake now, Himesama? (princess)" Atobe teased.

Ryoma glared at him and pushed away. "Taking advantage of a sleeping person, isn't that a bit low, Monkey King?"

"But you were too cute, I couldn't resist." Atobe hid a chuckle as Ryoma blushed pink out of anger and embarrassment. "Besides, you'll catch a cold out here sleeping."

Ryoma stayed silent and looked away, still blushing.

"Did you eat?" Atobe changed the subject.

"No. I wasn't hungry."

"That is one of the reasons why you'll stay a bean sprout forever. You're almost as light as my tennis bag and I only have a few rackets in there."

Ryoma twitched. "You should fix yourself mentally or you'll stay a Monkey King forever."

Atobe sighed, knowing that although he is stubborn, he can never beat Ryoma at it. He smirked. "Let's go back, class is going to start soon."

"Sure." Ryoma was about to stand up but Atobe snatched his hat away. "G-give it back!"

"No way, ore-sama doesn't like this hat." Atobe grinned, holding the hat up and away from Ryoma.

"That's more the reason for me to wear it!" Ryoma reached for his hat over Atobe. The senpai laughed and pulled Ryoma into himself and kissed the little brat senseless as his left hand caressed his ass. "Hnn?!" Ryoma blushed.

He pushed him away. "C-class is going to start!" Ryoma grabbed his hat back and stormed off the roof. Atobe just stared after the running boy.

"You can run and hide, but you can't escape from ore-sama." Atobe muttered to himself as he started to follow Ryoma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Music Class!

Great, just great. Apparently, those who did not register for instrument into Hyotei have to sing. Everyone was seated on single chairs that were lined up in rows with no desks.

"Hi, minasan (everyone)!!!! Today, we shall have each pair sing or play a song for us!" The music teacher, Saya-sensei sang out. She had pink, long hair with blue eyes and wore a long purple dress.

"Che." Ryoma muttered. Throughout the whole time of senior and freshman taking turns to go up to the front to sing/play an instrument together, he was hoping that there won't be enough time for Atobe and himself to go up.

Chino tried to play _Apologize _by _One Republic _on the piano while Horio sang. It would be nice, except Horio's voice was so bad, it hurts listening to him. Kachirou and Jirou sang a random song no one knew and it sounded off tune. Katsuo and Oshitari didn't sing 'cause Katsuo fainted from embarrassment when they went to the front of the class. All in all, everyone sucked 'cause no one has ever practiced nor did any of the freshmen had musical talent whatsoever.

Ugh. It was Atobe and Ryoma's turn. Ryoma cursed his luck.

"Are you going to sing?" asked Ryoma, clearly uninterested as the two boys made their way to the front of the class.

"Nope. I play the synthesizer." Atobe smirked. (**A/N: **According to my friend, the synthesizer is like a piano keyboard and it can produce the sounds of different instruments like drums, flutes, violins….etc. Lots of buttons on it.)

A shadow passed over Ryoma's face. He's going to be singing alone.

"I'm not singing." Ryoma objected as Atobe made himself comfortable at the synthesizer next to Ryoma.

"Trust me." Atobe smiled. He started by playing the piano.

(**A/N: While reading, please listen to the song "Thank you for…" sang by Ryoma. Just go to www(dot)youtube(dot)com and type in "Ryoma Thank you for…" and click on one or just download the song. =D**­­)

Unable to help himself, Ryoma closed his eyes at the beautiful melody. It was played with emotion, and it was full of heart. As if magic, lyrics came out of nowhere and he started singing.

Gasps and shock ran through the classroom as he sang.

_**xxLISTEN TO THE WHOLE SONG PLEASE!!!xx**_

_What is this feeling…? It feels warm… I can feel Atobe-senpai's feelings in the notes he plays. I'm singing right now? I never sang before! What are these words? I never heard of them before… It feels so nostalgic…_  
_**  
**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Thank you for**_**… sang by Echizen Ryoma (Junko Minagawa)**

**  
Awai hanabira ga yurete  
Shizuka ni maiorita toki  
Kisetsu hakobu chiisa na kaze  
Boku no naka toorisugita**

**Tsuyosa wo mashita hizashi ga  
Atarashii jidai wo tsugeru  
Tashika ni nagareteru toki wo  
Tometakute hitomi tojita**

**Tooku kara kikoeteru  
Kikinareta waraigoe  
Ashita kara wa koko ni inai  
Tomo ni kakenuketa hito-tachi**

**Kokoro kara omoeru yo Deaete yokatta to  
Yasashii hibi ga Mune wo yogitte wa kieteyuku  
"Omedetou" Doushite mo iesou ni nai kara  
Koko kara kaze ni nose Sotto tsubuyaku**

**Konna kimochi ga aru koto  
Shirazu ni ikitekita kedo  
Odayaka na tanoshii toki ga  
Sukoshizutsu boku wo kaeta**

**Ano hi ni mebae-hajimeta  
Tsuyosa e no atsui omoi  
Ima demo kawaranu hageshisa de  
Takami dake mezashiteiru**

**Oshietekureta koto  
Zenbu dakishime nagara  
Hajimari ga sugu soko ni aru  
Bokutachi no jidai wo ikiru**

**Kokoro kara omoeru yo Deaete yokatta to  
Yasashii egao Wasurenai you ni yakitsukete  
"Arigatou" Kao wo mite iesou ni nai kara  
****COURT ni sotto Chiisaku tsubuyaita**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma opened his eyes. His heart felt warm and light, as though he just threw off an invisible weight off of himself. The last bit of piano solo finished. Everyone was silent. Did he do bad? Was he awful? Everyone was just gaping at them!

After moments of silent, the whole class started to scream and cheer their lungs out. Almost all the freshmen jumped at Ryoma.

"Echizen!! I never knew you could sing like that!!!!" Horio was crying and gave Ryoma a noogie.

"That was wonderful!!" Katsou and Kachiro clapped, wiping away tears.

It was so beautiful!!! Atobe and Ryoma's song reached out to everyone. Everyone was crying and sobbing.

"You did it, brat." Atobe pat Ryoma's head like a dog.

Ryoma blushed. "Urusai!" He walked back to his desk, ignoring the crying and admiring eyes of the freshmen and seniors. He rested a hand on his chest when everyone's attention was redirected at the teacher. He looked down and blushed again. While he was singing with Atobe performing with him, it was like he was in a whole different world. He felt… happy and...yahh..kinda like in tennis except more reassuring.

"Anyways, I hope you all had fun today and see you soon!!" said Saya-sensei as the bell rang.

Walking down the hall, fan girls crowded the two boys and begged them to perform another song and some were still crying from the performance before. Atobe grabbed Ryoma's hand and both of them ran to their next class with a herd of obsessive fan girls chased after them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Falling back to his bored and emotionless state, Ryoma slept through math and science class. Another two of his specialties. Once again, he overpowered the teachers in both brains and refinement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally, school ended!

Atobe and Ryoma quickly made their way out of the school which was no longer safe and got into Atobe's limo before any of the fan girls caught up.

"A limo?" Ryoma questioned as their chauffeur started driving them home.

"But of course, ore-sama is too great to walk. Walking is for poor people." Atobe flipped his perfect hair.

Ryoma snapped but somehow managed to restrain his actions. Who knows what Atobe would do to him if he didn't. Seeing this, his senpai laughed.

School was much more interesting with Ryoma with him. "You're such a weird brat."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arriving home, Ryoma flopped down on Atobe's huge bed, exhausted. Atobe was unpacking his school bag as Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Atobe-sama? You have a phone call."

"Tell them I'm busy." he replied without looking up.

"It's from the Seishun Gakuen Principle."

"….come in." Atobe took the phone from the butler.

"Hello? Is this Keigo Atobe-san?" asked the principle.

"The one and only." Atobe made a gesture to Sebastian. The butler nodded and left. "Is there something you need?" he asked, closing the door.

…

…

…

…

A shadow passed over Atobe's face. "Okay. I understand. Bye." he hung up.

Ryoma looked at him while still lying on the bed. "What was that?"

Atobe stayed silent. He went over to the bed and went on top of Ryoma, resting his hands on the bed on either side of the kohai's head.

"A-atobe-senpai?" asked Ryoma. He was scared. Did something happen? What did the principle say to Atobe?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow! Happy to serious in one short phone call? What's Atobe goina do? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Please review!!! Just click the review button and write what you think. Is it good? Bad? Criticism, corrections and what you want is very much appreciated! Just be nice? xD Anyways, I hope you all liked it!!!

~Kiyu-chan


	12. Desperate

**PLEASE READ THIS BLURB!!**

Sorry if there's too much fluff. xD Anyways, I hurried up and typed up the next chapter as Tsuki-san was going to leave for Florida tomorrow. Let's all wish her a safe trip! x3

**Disclaimer: **PoT is not mine. If it is, I'd make sure everyone has a chance to 'attack' Ryoma. =]  
**Main Pairing In Chapter: **AtoRyo/Royal Pair  
**Rating: **Rated M  
**Warnings: **All the way

**Next Chapter: **Around June 14th. (next week ish)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A-atobe-senpai?" asked Ryoma. He was scared. Did something happen? What did the principle say to Atobe? He was trapped between the bed and his senpai's larger form. When he tried to struggle out from under him, Atobe suddenly grabbed onto his wrists. The more he attempted to struggle, the more he felt trapped. Atobe let go of his wrists so that he could rip off his shirt, buttons flying everyone. Fear and panic started to take over Ryoma as he tried to register what was happening. Everything was happening too fast, he couldn't utter a single word. When Atobe stopped, Ryoma realized that his wrists were tied to the bed post with his white shirt.

"What…what are you…" His voice was trembling, realization hit him. _Atobe was… he was going to....._ Blinking, he glared up at his senpai. "Monkey king stop this madn—" His protesting lips were claimed quickly. The kiss was rough, their teeth clashed, Atobe's tongue invaded his mouth. His head started to swim as he struggled to break the kiss to gasp for a tiny bit of air, his lungs burning.

Atobe pried his legs open and settled his weight between them. Ryoma was frail. The more his small body tried to struggle, the more it accelerated Atobe's excitement. He was trembling helplessly under him, his wet eyes shut tightly.

Ryoma couldn't think. He wanted to yell, to cry… to get away. He could feel Atobe's erection growing harder against his. Atobe's hands roamed over his naked side and chest possessively. When the brutal kiss was broken, he gasped for air, his chest heaving miserably.

"S-stop it…. please……"

His trembling voice was ignored as Atobe started to kiss his jaw wetly, biting his pulse. His mouth moved to his neck, all while sucking on the perfect skin, drinking in the hitching breaths near his ear. He licked the half faded mark on the right side of Ryoma's neck which he put on two days ago. Without warning, he bit on it hard, hearing Ryoma's beautiful voice scream in pain and tasting blood.

Ryoma was crying.

Atobe kissed his collarbone and sucked on the hollow point at the base of Ryoma's neck and inflicted another bloody mark.

"Stop it!! Itaiisu! It hurts! Atobe-senpai!!" Ryoma sobbed out. It all hurt too much. Why was he doing this to him?!

Atobe snapped out of his daze as he heard Ryoma call out his name. He stopped and looked at the frightened boy's face. His cheeks were flushed red and tears were pouring out of his eyes. He looked terrified. Of him. Atobe's eyes widened. Once again he hurt Ryoma even when he wanted to protect him. He felt like a demon tainting an angel… ripping off its white wings. He was ashamed.

"Ryoma…" he leaned in to kiss the angel. Ryoma flinched as their lips were millimeters apart. He stopped. Instead, he engulfed him in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry…I know, I say that a lot………….. well…….uh…at least to you." he blushed and scratched the back of his head while he looked upwards, trying to think of the last time he said 'sorry'.

Ryoma couldn't help himself but laugh. It really was impossible to stay mad or scared of him when he was like that which threw Atobe off guard. Ryoma abruptly stopped laughing and looked away, blushing.

It was awkward……followed by silence….

"So… why did you…were…going to…. to me……" Ryoma flustered out. "And… what was that phone call…?"

For once, Atobe's blush surpassed Ryoma's. "W-w-well… You see…….." slowly, his face turned sincere and hopeless. "I didn't know what went over me. I just suddenly so…possessive… after your principle told me to tell you to pack up to go back home because you were an exception since the quarterfinals are a few days away….. I don't know why, but… all of a sudden I wanted you desperately and didn't want you to go..." he tenderly caressed Ryoma's cheek with his right hand and chuckled. "Thanks to you, I don't even know my own actions and thoughts anymore. Honestly, nothing good comes out of being with you." he shook his head.

"B-baka jan. It's not like I'm going to disappear. .." Ryoma was silently shocked. He had forgotten all about the quarterfinals! Atobe traced his tongue over the streams of tears that still lingered on his cheeks.

"It's your fault getting me hard. It's your responsibility to fix it." said Atobe, changing the subject.

"E-eh?!"

Atobe untied Ryoma's wrists and sat back down on the bed. He undid his zipper, revealing his large bulging erection. Ryoma's face turned bright pink and looked away. Smirking, Atobe crawled over to the other boy and whispered his order into his ear, turning his blush from pink to red.

"W-why d-d-do I have to-?!!!"

"Because you wouldn't want to break your promise now do you? Now move." Atobe sat at the head of the bed rested his back on the wall.

Ryoma was thinking fast. Was there a loophole in which he can escape from the horror he was ordered to do? Is there somehow a way he can bribe or persuade Atobe to change his mind? Should he just throw away his pride and tennis and disobey him?

Understanding that he was trapped and there was no way he could escape… reluctant and hesitantly, Ryoma slowly moved over to Atobe and sat in front of him. His hand trembled as he reached over to the waiting cock with his left hand. What seemed like forever for Atobe, Ryoma's hand was finally close enough to touch the throbbing erection with one of his soft finger. Ryoma screwed his damp eyes shut and bit his nails as his other hand little by little his fingers wound around his cock. He wanted to run away. It was so embarrassing! Atobe on the other hand, watched with amusement and impatience at the same time. Ryoma gave it a light squeeze, earning a light moan from Atobe, who also closed his eyes at the feel of Ryoma's fingers on him.

"Open your eyes and stop biting your nails. It's not going to bite y'know?" he complained as he opened his eyes to see that Ryoma's still so bashful and innocent. He did so but that made him blush even more. He watched his own hand starting to stroke his partner as pre-cum leaked over his hand.

Atobe moaned and gasped as Ryoma quickly found all his sensitive areas with his defty fingers. His hips jerked suddenly as a soft, as he watched the boy's pretty pink lips wrapped around him as he slid in and out of his mouth, wet heat enveloping him. "Ryoma…" he moaned out, his fingers gripping into the green hair.

Ryoma guided his mouth up and down the member and took Atobe deeply into his throat as he could possibly manage while grasping tightly at the base of the shaft, and then alternating those really intense sensations of deep, penetrating heat with lighter, flicking actions of his tongue when he pulled back. He licked the slit at the head and sucked the pre-cum, enjoying his rival's moans. He kinda liked it… being in control for once... though he wanted to get it over with.

"Enough." Atobe gasped out, not wanting to cum yet. He groaned slightly in disappointment as the wet warmth left him.

Pulling back, Ryoma took off the last bit of his clothing. He wet his own fingers and started stretching himself, biting on his lower lip as tears of embarrassment went down his amazingly flushed cheeks. Atobe watched, feeling himself going impossibly hard as Ryoma made such a cute, fuckable face as he unwillingly continued to painfully stretch himself.

Ryoma crawled over to Atobe and positioned himself right above Atobe's crotch, closing his eyes in fear and trying to ready himself for the unavoidable pain. Atobe waited impatiently, his cock yearning for the warmth and tightness of Ryoma's perfect body. Holding onto Atobe's cock steady, Ryoma lowered himself slowly and gripping the sheets tightly with the other hand, he exhaled sharply in time with Atobe's low, excited moans as it slid inside. It hurt too much. He didn't move for what seemed like forever as he tried to register the pain.

Holding onto the fabric on Atobe's shoulders and burying his face in the older boy's right shoulder so that he couldn't see his face, Ryoma rose back up onto his knees again, allowing Atobe's cock to slide out a little before sinking down to impale himself again. Atobe struggled to hold back his orgasm as he listened to Ryoma's cute whimpers as he forced himself to continue.

Unable to hold it anymore, Atobe pushed Ryoma back onto the bed so that he was now on top. He began to grind against him slowly, teasingly, running his fingers lightly over Ryoma's chest, grazing his nipples, before going lower to stroke his groins, his thighs, maddeningly close to his cock without even so much as brushing it. Ryoma gasped sharply as Atobe grasped his member and squeezed. For some time the only sounds in the still silence of the room were their harsh breaths and barely contained cries as each strained towards their release.

"Ryoma…damn…" Atobe swore, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't…hold it anymore…" He lifted Ryoma's legs over his arms and started increasing the pase.

"Harder….faster…!" Ryoma breathed out unknowingly even to himself. Complying with his request, Atobe began to increase his pace until it reached the desired speed to make Ryoma cry out in pure pleasure. "Harder.." he pleaded. Atobe once again complied and raised the thin legs over his shoulders and slammed into the boys almost with full force, driving in and out at a feverish pace as their hips slammed into each other. Ryoma screamed out in pure bliss as he came followed by Atobe when the muscles tightened considerably around his cock. He fell on top of the gasping boy.

When he regained his strength, he slid his softened member out of Ryoma.

"See, that wasn't so bad." he smirked. No reply. "Ryoma?" he touched the flushed cheek. Ryoma was asleep. Atobe sighed and got up. Honestly! He fell asleep! He redressed himself and started packing Ryoma's bag for him as the younger boy slept.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that evening, Atobe walked Ryoma back home, carrying his bag despite the protests.

Atobe finally summoned his courage.

"E-echizen?"

"Yah?" Ryoma replied.

"Can I call you Ryoma?"

Ryoma looked at him strangely. "You've been calling me that most the time, why'd you suddenly ask me?"

"Hmm, can I then?"

"Y-yah…." Ryoma looked down and blushed as they continued walking.

"Ryoma…"

The younger boy's heart skipped a beat. Atobe said his first name tenderly and warm.

"Can you be mine?"

Ryoma's eyes widened and looked at Atobe. "W-why'd you suddenly ask?"

"Isn't it obvious?! Ryoma, I lo…" he stopped. He blushed. "er…." words wouldn't come out. They stopped walking. This was obviously his first time confessing. "I….lo..." Atobe looked away and scratched his right cheek with his index finger. Damn he is sounding idiotic, he cursed himself. He sighed and looked back into Ryoma's large, golden eyes that reflected the orange glow from the sun, spellbound. Even after doing all those things to him, how could Ryoma possibly still look so innocent? He cleared his throat. "Well… I love you." he wanted to run away 'cause he was afraid to find out what his answer was… yet he wanted to know.

Ryoma blushed. Somewhere along the week, he had… kinda liked Atobe. He admits that he was gay now that they've done all those things… but then… he was so sweet…. some of the times. Ryoma tried to think of a reason why to _not _to say yes but then, he could only think of his dad who was girl-obsessed. That reason was irrelevant though. Suddenly, he thought of Momo. His eyes widened. Momo was only his friend… someone to hang out with… during the week he spent with Atobe, in almost all his dreams were about how much he missed his senpai. He didn't like him anymore than a friend… did he? Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts as Atobe shook him.

"Ryoma?" he said gently.

"A-atobe-senpai." he blinked, a single tear went down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. Something inside him hurt. What is it? "I-I'm sorry. I'll think about it." he smiled. "I'm very happy that you c-confessed to…me.." he looked down and blushed again.

Atobe smiled. "Well, at least you didn't say 'no'." He leaned down and kissed Ryoma passionately and was surprised the he returned it. They soon broke apart.

"A-ano… Atobe-senpai?"

"Keigo." Atobe corrected him.

"K-keigo…" Ryoma tested the name out. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem." Atobe pat him on the head, causing the boy to glare up at him. "You're still my pet for the next week even if we're not together." he smirked.

"Che." with that, Ryoma took his bag back and walked into his home, shutting the door.

"See you in the quarterfinals." Atobe whispered as he walked home.

On the other side of the door, Ryoma sat with his back leaning against the door, staring at the ceiling. He touched his lips where he could still feel Atobe's warmth lingering. _What…is this feeling? _He licked his lips, tasting the unique taste that belonged to Atobe. He hugged his legs in a ball-shape and rested his head on his knees. _I'm so confused. _

Around the corner, Rinko and Nanako smiled and hid their giggles as they walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha~ Finally done the Atobe x Ryoma section!!! x3 This chapter was harder to write than I thought. ^-^;; Anyways, I hope you all liked it!!

Please don't kill me, I didn't write a cliffhanger this time! xD

Please review! I'd like to know what you all think and how the story/I can improve. =3

~Kiyu-chan


	13. This is the Worst!

**PLEASE READ THIS BLURB!!**

Sorry, I got lazy and forgot about this fanfiction. xD Haha~

**Disclaimer: **PoT is not mine.  
**Main Pairing In Chapter: **None right now  
**Rating: **Rated T  
**Warnings: **Not quite any.

**Next Chapter: **Around July 23th. (next week ish)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma sighed as he quickly got ready for school and walked out of the door.

Upon seeing the walking kohai, Momo ran full speed at Ryoma, barely stopping quick enough to avoid running him over. "Echizeennnnn!!!" Momo gave Ryoma his death hug.

"Momo-senpaiii. Can't..breath…" Ryoma mumbled out as he got suffocated.

"Sorryy!!"

"Geez, you shouldn't start acting like Eiji-senpai!" Ryoma shivered, remembering the daily glomps that almost killed him every day, but he couldn't help but inch a small smile. Suddenly, Momo cupped Ryoma's face in his hands and kissed on the left cheek. Ryoma's eyes widened and his face turned bright pink. "W-what do you think you're doing?!!" he pulled away.

"I heard that a kiss on the cheek meant 'Welcome back' in Puerto Rico!" Momo covered up, grinning.

"We're not in Puerto Rico!!" Ryoma flustered, glaring at his laughing senpai. He looked away, his chest felt warm as he listened to the laugh that only belonged to Momo. He looked back at him when he felt large hands resting on his shoulders. Momo leaned down so that their foreheads touched. Ryoma bit his lower lip as he felt Momo's cool forehead resting on his heated one. "B-baka." Ryoma pushed him away as his heartbeat went a hundred times a second.

Momo's grip tightened on the small shoulders as he resisted the urge to attack Ryoma. _He's too cute! _He looked at Ryoma's blushing face.

"Ne, did something happen during the last week?" he asked as the two boys walked down the road.

Ryoma's heart skipped a beat. Did he know what happened between him and Atobe?! That's not possible… "W-what do you mean?"

"I don't know. For some reason, it feels as though you're expressing your emotions a bit more than usual. The overall aura around you is more…yah…"

Ryoma blinked. Does Momo always pay him so much attention? "Saa ne."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryoma smiled slightly as he and Momo walked through the front gates of Seishun. It felt like forever since he last saw the school.

"Ochibi!!!!" Eiji strangled Ryoma in a hug.

"Eiji-senpai I can't breathe!" Ryoma once again muffled into his senpai's shirt. Two hugs consecutively one after the next. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"E-eiji…" Oishi appeared and tried to help Momo pry the attacking animal off the poor kohai. Behind them, all the regulars in their school uniforms walked over and either hugged or pat the small boy on the back.

"Welcome back, Echizen." Fuji placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma suddenly flinched violently from the touch and quickly took a step away as flashbacks of his dream suddenly took over his mind. It's been a week now and he's still worried about that?! He blushed and slowly inched away from Fuji.

Entering the school gates were the ichinen trio. "Senpai-tachi!! Echizen!!" they dashed over to the bawl-fest and joined in on the oh-so emotional reunion.

"By the way, what was happening during the 2 weeks?" Horio asked Kawamura.

"It's not finished, but you'll find out when we go inside." he smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Walking into the school when the advisor bell rang, the ichinen trio gaped while Ryoma just looked around, uninterested. It was kinda like Hyotei.

Apparently, the second and third year students helped install security cameras all over the school and set up a Mac per student desk in the whole school. Seishun's technology has upped a couple of levels! High-tech projectors, plasma tvs, giant library, the auditorium was like a movie theatre, The machines in the gym were the latest models, the whole school's walls were still being repainted, boxes of electronic notebooks were being unpacked for everyone…. and much more!

"Haha. We're not finished yet though. There's much to be done. The principal felt as though the freshmen would get in the way, so she got rid of them." Momo laughed, earning a glare from the 4 freshmen that were excused to come back for the quarter-finals.

Skipping school, the regulars but Ryoma went and changed into their tennis uniform and went to the courts to begin training while the ichinen trio helped out with painting the school walls.

Tezuka looked over the regulars who has lined. "Where's Echizen?" He looked over and caught Ryoma trying to sneak past them.

"Why are you late?"

Ryoma sighed. "One teacher after another kept asking me why I'm not in Hyotei and I had to keep explaining." His eyes wandered and saw Fuji looking back at him. He quickly looked away, feeling awkward.

Ryoma flinched as Inui popped up behind him with a weird drink that was glowing pink with strange, white things in it. Ryoma shivered, knowing what was behind him without looking. He turned around, a shadow passing over his face. "What….is that…?"

Inui pushed up his glasses, light reflection off the lens. "This is… the Inui-super-deluxe-pink- strength-remix! You were late, so you'll have to drink it." he pushed the glass of _somehow-edible?_ liquid towards the shivering boy. Deciding to get it over with, Ryoma took the glass and chugged down the liquid. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth as he was mentally prepared to run to the fountains screaming. All the regulars were staring at him and praying for his survival. He slowly opened his eyes as the taste that lingered in his mouth tasted like cherry. Silence. The only sound that could be heard was a leaf floating by. He looked at everyone.

"Stop staring at me like that." Ryoma complained as he walked over to the fountain and washed off the taste. He didn't like cherry. "Echizen, hurry up and get changed afterwards." said Tezuka.

"Inui! Are you finally making drinks that taste better now?" Momo asked with delight.

Inui took out his notebook and wrote some stuff down. "Hmmm… The drink was the same as last time's but I only added an extra ingredient which turned the whole thing pink…"

"So it was an accident…" Eiji pouted.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Anyways, regarding our practice schedu—"

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone shot their attention to the change room. Was that Ryoma?

Without a second thought, everyone ran towards the change room and suddenly stopped right in front of the door, wondering about what happened to make Ryoma scream that loudly…

"Tezuka, open the door." urged Eiji, scared. Tezuka was scared too, but didn't show it for the sake of his pride and image as the captain. His hand slowly reached for the doorknob, slightly shaking.

Eight pairs of eyes looked through the room in search for the boy and stopped at the far right end of the room. The light was turned off and the sunlight seeped through the half opened window. Ryoma sat on the floor right by the wall, hiding under his Seigaku tennis jacket. Only his tiny feet were visible.

"Echizen…..?"

At the sound of his name, he flinched.

"Echizen, are you okay?" asked Kawamura, worried as everyone slowly approached towards the hidden, trembling figure.

"D-don't come any closer!! I-I'm okay!!" Ryoma stutter out, obviously panicking. His voice was slightly in a higher pitch than normal.

"Ochibi~ Why are you hiding from us?" asked Eiji, crouching right in front of him.

"G-g-go away!" Ryoma said angrily, trying to sound intimidating.

Eiji pouted angrily. "Ochibichan!!! Is that anyway you talk to your sen……………….p……….-" Eiji stopped talking, his jaw dropped to the ground. He had pulled down the jacket Ryoma was using to cover himself.

"E-eiji, what's wrong?" asked Oishi. (Eiji was directly in front of Ryoma , therefore blocking everyone's view.)

A loud smack was heard as Eiji tipped over and fell backwards onto his back. His eyes were swirly and his face was bright pink with a glowing red hand mark on his cheek as two streams of blood leaked out of his nose.

The unconscious Eiji was quickly ignored as everyone's attention averted to Ryoma. Right away, everyone blushed and had a nosebleed in unison. Ryoma's emerald hair reached up to his lower back and on his chests was a pair of perfectly-shaped D-cup. His eye lashes were longer than they were and his waist was even thinner than he was before. His cheeks were bright red as he glared at Eiji and one arm was still raised from slapping Eiji while his other hand held up the jacket, still covering his stomach and lower body.

"KYAAA!!!!" Ryoma screamed, covering his body with the jacket as he noticed everyone staring at him.

"E-echizen…what happened to you…?" asked Kaidoh, completely in shock, his face still blushing pink.

Ryoma ignored him and hid his head under the jacket, resuming the position he was in before they came in.

"ii data." mumbled Inui, writing something down into his notebook.

"What kinda data are you writing right now? Now is not the time for that!!" exclaimed Oishi.

Cheesy light reflected off his lens. "Plenty. For example, right now, Echizen's breasts are D-cup which is almost unheard of for his age. If he is to stay female, there will be a 92% that it will reach E-cup by the age of 16 and retain a perfect figure…"

"INUI!!!!!!" Almost everyone shouted at him, blushing furiously.

Tezuka coughed, pushing up his glasses, trying to hide his blush. "What happened to Echizen?"

"According to my data, he turned into the ideal perfect-proportioned female by age 12." Inui said with a straight face.

"We know that!! How though?!" Eiji fumed as he rose from the dead, the red hand mark still on his cheek. It's true though….

Inui sweated a bit. "Uhmm… It must be the new protein powder I added. The new ingredient I mentioned." Inui brought out a bottle that read "Protein mix. Warning: may cause random side effects that will last for 2-3 days."

"You fed that thing to Ryoma knowing that there would be random side effects?!!!" exclaimed Momo.

"That's not good… the quarter-finals are tomorrow…" said Taka-san, scratching the back of his head, blushing.

"Ah! Girls aren't allowed to participate! What should we do…? Tezuka, say something!!!" panicked Eiji.

"……………don't let your guard down." said Tezuka.

"Eh………?"

Apparently Tezuka was having a temporary mental breakdown.

"STOP!!!!" Ryoma screamed.

Everyone shot their gaze back at the genderbent boy. Fuji had pulled down the jacket and started groping his D-cups.

"FUJI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" everyone screamed at him.

"I was seeing if these were real or not. Apparently they are." Fuji looked back at everyone and smiled innocently. Returning his gaze on Ryoma, he looked down towards the forbidden regions. "I wonder if this is real too…" Fuji easily fended off Ryoma's hands and snaked his hand under the jacket, cupping his private.

Ryoma's face turned red and punched him in the stomach with full force, causing Fuji to fall back.

"Yup. It's real alright." he grinned.

Everyone just gaped at him.

"Oh! Regarding the gender problem, I have an idea!" Fuji went to his bag and took out a breast binding.

"F-fuji-senpai, where did you get that?" asked Kaidoh.

"My sister put it in my bag today to tease me. Such coincidence!" he smiled. "Everyone, turn around and lock the door."

Hesitantly, the regulars turned around. They flinched and shivered as Ryoma started screaming.

"GAAH!!! ITAIIIIII!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!! AAHHHHH!!!"

-rip-

"It's no good…" Fuji sighed. "You guys can turn around again." Ryoma once again hid under his jacket.

"What's no good?" asked Kaidoh.

"Ryoma's breats are too large. The binding broke…" Fuji lifted the ripped binding.

Inui took out his notebook and started writing.

"Stop that!" Momo hit him on the head.

"We'll have to replace Ryoma for the singles 1 spot then…" said Tezuka.

"Wait. Ryoma and I will go buy another binding." suggested Fuji.

"How would you know which to buy?" asked Horio.

"Eh?" everyone looked out the window to see Arai covering Horio's mouth as the rest of the tennis members looked into the window.

"H-how long were you guys there?!" stuttered Oishi.

"Since the beginning." answered Kachiro. All around, senpais and freshmen had nosebleeds.

"NYAAAAA!!" Eiji shut the window and pulled down the blinds.

Ryoma was so mad and embarrassed, you could practically see smoke rising through his jacket, threatening to burst into flames.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Well…ah… The regulars will proceed to training. The quarter-finals are tomorrow."

"Ryoma too?"

"Ryoma too. He is a regular. There are no exceptions." you can hear some uncertainty in his voice.

"But…" started Ryoma.

"No exceptions. Unless you want to get put on the girls' tennis club for the next 2-3 days."

Sighing, Ryoma gave in.

Today's practice was matches between Regulars. The rest of the tennis club members gets the day off since the next match was tomorrow.

Oishi vs. Ryoma

Kawamura vs. Tezuka

Kaidoh vs. Guji

Inui vs. Momo

Eiji had to wait for the next round.

Tezuka had assigned some of the tennis club members to guard and make sure no one comes near the tennis courts.

"Which?" asked Oishi

"Rough." replied Ryoma.

Oishi spun the racket and it landed on rough.

"Echizen to serve!"

Ryoma went over to the serve line and bounced the ball a couple of times first. He planned on ending this quickly.

Twist serve! He tossed the ball into the air, getting into his twist serve position.

'_Nice try, I've already got the timing of the twist serve down. This game is going to be m…' _Oishi's eyes widened and he froze on the spot as Ryoma jumped to hit the ball.

(**A/N: **Okay, I'm going to start calling Ryoma "Her/She/Girl" until I say otherwise. It's too awkward. xD When the people are talking, it will remain "He/His/Boy")

Her large loads swayed along with her motions as her shirt went up slightly, revealing her white, smooth stomach and thin waist. Before Oishi had time to react, it was Ryoma's point.

"No-touch ace!" exclaimed Katsuo.

Oishi finally got his game together near the end of the match but still lost to Ryoma 6-0. This happened with every match. He won 6-0 with everyone but lost in a tight tie-break with Tezuka and beat Fuji 6-4.

"Echizen, please proceed to the change room as we let coach Ryuzaski enter the courts." said Oishi, blushing.

Nodding, Ryoma quickly made her way to the change room.

"Everyone is starting to fall behind." Tezuka stated, eyeing all the regulars.

"Ahh, it's so hard to concentrate when Ryoma is playing though…" blushed Momo, scratching the back of his head. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Coach Ryuzasaki finally came to the court.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Ryuzasaki as she walked into the court.

"Hai?"

"You used the tennis members to keep me from the court!"

"It was nothing!" spoke up Kachiro.

"Y-yah! We just uh… wanted you to relax for today and let us handle things!" stuttered Horio.

"Ehh…Nevermind. Show me the results of today's matches." sighed Ryuzasaki, unconvinced. Right away, the regulars twitched.

Oishi vs. Ryoma – 0-6

Eiji vs. Ryoma – 0-6

Momo vs. Ryoma – 0-6

Kaidoh vs. Ryoma – 0-6

Inui vs. Ryoma – 0-6

Kamamura vs. Ryoma – 0-6

Fuji vs. Ryoma – 4-6

Tezuka vs. Ryoma 7-6

"Hmm… When did Ryoma start playing so good?" asked Ryuzasaki. She eyed everyone. "Where is he anyways?"

"He went home early today." Kaidoh quickly spoke up.

"E-eh" Ryuzasaki was cut off as two tennis club members pushed her out of the tennis area.

Relieved, the regulars went to the change room while everyone else started cleaning up.

They opened the door and walked into the change room, only to find Ryoma facing the opposite wall, appearing to be in trouble.

"Ochibiii~ Are you okay??" asked Eiji.

"Not really."

"What's wrong?" asked Momo, worried.

"It won't button…"

"Eh?"

Ryoma turned around. Her breasts are apparently too large for her white school shirt which was buttoned up two thirds of the way, revealing her cleaves.

-nosebleed-

Wandering eyes went downwards. Her school uniform really showed. Ryoma's hip and thighs were slightly larger than usual.

Momo threw his Seigaku jacket at the girl.

"Y-you can borrow that for a few days…" he said.

"Thank you, Momo-senpai." Ryoma smiled at him. She smiled! But it was brief enough for only Momo to see. He blushed.

"Saa, let's go, Ryo-chan." Fuji rested his hands on Ryoma's shoulders.

"Go where?" Ryoma looked away, wanting to brush the hands away.

"To my house for the next few days of course! You wouldn't want to be with Nanjiroh-san while you're like this do you?"replied Fuji. Ryoma shivered as she thought of her perverted womanizer dad. "Besides, I've already called your house and they approved."

Eyes of envy and anger pierced through Fuji. Smirking evilly, he engulfed the petite bishoujo in a tight bear-hug, squashing her breasts against his body.

"Ah! F-fuji-senpai!! It hurts!" Ryoma tried to push away.

"Saa Ryo-chan, I hope you'll be looking forward to the next 2 days we're going to spend together!" said Fuji, suppressing a laugh of satisfaction as the room was suffocating from the jealousy emitted from the regulars.

Ryoma groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No cliffy right now. Happy? xD

I hope that my writing is starting to flow more! I hope you all enjoyed reading. =D

Please review! I'd like to know how y'all like it! ^-^

~Kiyu-chan


End file.
